Generator Rex : Loss
by Updown1234
Summary: This episode takes place after season one, after Providence headquarters has been rebuilt. Rex, out on a mission meets up with a strange girl who can't speak, and this chapter talks about their time together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more generator rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

Time: This fan-fiction takes place after the last episode of season one, after they rebuilt providence.

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss**

Wild, carefree whooping could be heard, mixed in with an ear splitting roar reverberating through the empty city. Rex was in the sky, flying circles around an airborne, bird-like evo. Roaring again, it lashed out a gleaming talon in his direction.

"Oh no you don't!" Rex switched from his turbo wings to his mechanical hands and caught the foot, metal screeching against nail. Pulling it down, he threw the evo towards a figure clad all in green. "Six, one order of butt-ugly chicken nugget heading your way!"

Six jumped off his hover-board, brandishing his blades, and sliced through the evo's left wing, landing neatly back onto the moving board.

"Finally! We've been at this for over an hour already!" Rex switched back to his wings and watched the evo, who was flapping wildly with only one wing, struggle to stay up. Six was still at the alert.

"Rex, pay attention. Hurry up and cure it."

"What's the rush?" Rex lounged back, slowly drifting down, catching his breath. "Bird brain over there isn't going anywhere."

There was a hint of annoyance in Six's voice as he took his eyes off the evo and onto Rex. "…Rex- Watch out!"

The evo shuddered and its cut off wing stump glowed golden. Then, with a burst of light, it grew back. Rex's mouth dropped open as Six charged at the evo again.

"Wha- you've got to be kidding me!" Rex groaned and gathered back his wits around him, shaking his head back and forth.

"Rex, wait. Fall back. We need to regroup and think of a way to take this thing down."

"No, wait! I can do this; just… just give me a sec!"

Rex pulled down his goggles over his eyes and adjusted them into place, zooming towards the fleeing evo. Speeding up, he deactivated his wings and latched onto its back, hanging onto it; a hard feat considering it wanted nothing to do with Rex and was wildly bucking to get him off. Rex punched it with his bare hands, permeating each hit with a grunt.

"Just… let… me… cure you!" Rex slammed his hand onto the bird-like evo's head and grit his teeth, trying to get his nanites to cure the dang thing.

It slowly stopped moving and started shrinking, feathered wings becoming hands and talons morphing back into feet.

"Booh yeah! Another day's work done, city saved; you're welcome!"

Activating his turbo wings again, Rex caught the falling man but his eyes widened when he saw another figure dropping fast.

"Six! Catch!" Tossing the man in Six's general direction, Rex dove towards the person. On a closer inspection, she seemed to be a small child, and soon to be a permanent part of the pavement if he didn't book it. Speeding up, Rex strained, thrusters sparking, but he wasn't going to make it at this rate; time to work from a different angle. Retracting his wings, he switched it out in exchange for his blast caster, snagging the girl with the whip. Jerking his hand up, Rex pulled the girl into his arms, and landed with the usual pavement shattering crash, his super boots cushioning the fall.

"Annnnnd, safe! Touchdown! The amazing Rex does it again! I think I deserve some pizza for this."

Six came down to street level and stepped off the hover-board, the newly cured man hanging over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Six to providence, mission accomplished." While Six was contacting providence headquarters, Rex took a closer look at the small girl in his arms. She looked to be about eight or nine years old and was shoeless, wearing a tattered, filthy pink shirt and blood spotted beige shorts. Her jet black hair was snarled and tangled, but what attracted Rex's attention were the scars that ran all around her throat. His brow furrowed at the severity of the claw marks, but Six interrupted his train of thought.

"…ex…Rex!" Six was staring impatiently, the cured man no longer unconscious, and gestured at the girl curled up in Rex's arms. "Give the girl back to her father. We're going back to headquarters for debriefing."

Rex retracted his super boots and was about to hand over the girl but the man backed up warily with his hands up.

"W-what are you giving her to me for?!"

Six cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't this your daughter?"

"I've never seen her before in my life! If you don't mind, I'll be going home now." The man ran off and Rex stepped up, next to Six, staring glumly at the man's retreating back.

"Man, what a jerk. I just saved his life!" Six ignored Rex's ranting and was clearly thinking of what to do with the girl. The only person they thought they could dump her on had just run off, and she was still unconscious, rendering her unable to tell them about any family or relation. This reminded him of an eerily similar situation in the past that led up to the teen standing next to him… Rex cleared his throat trying to get the attention of the distracted Six.

"Ahem… Earth to Six… Hello?"

"What."

"Can we take her back to headquarters with us?"

Six paused, probably blinking in incredulity – it was hard to tell with the sunglasses – and opened his mouth, probably to tell Rex he was crazy; however, Rex quickly interrupted him.

"It's not what you think! I just want Doc to take a look at her. When I cured that evo… there was something strange about the nanites. I think she's the reason."

Staring for another long while with narrowed brows, Six finally assented and sighed.

"White Knight won't like this."

"Since when do I care about what White thinks?" With a cocky grin, Rex sauntered off towards the waiting providence airship, still gently cradling the mystery girl in his arms. After a subtle shaking of his head and a frown, Six followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more generator rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

Time: This fan-fiction takes place after the last episode of season one, after they rebuilt providence.

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss –** ** _Part 2_**

"Well, there's nothing wrong with her physically; she should wake up soon. I can't say the same about her nanites though…" Dr. Holiday looked up from the multitude of computer screens on the long table in her lab, to Rex, who was standing next to the still, unconscious girl. She had been laid in a scanning machine – one which Rex was very familiar with - and looked like she was in a deep sleep. Holiday frowned.

"What did you find Doc?"

"I'm not sure; I'm getting strange readings from her nanites, similar to yours, but not exactly the same. I'll need to conduct more tests to get a conclusive result."

Rex examined the floor, strangely serious for once. Holiday glanced at him, worried.

"Rex, is something wrong?"

"Do you… do you think she's like me… that she can cure evos too?"

"I don't know, Rex." She sighed. "I would hope so, but her nanites aren't reacting to infected ones like yours do… if I could just find the right…"

As Holiday mused about the possible findings, turning back to her computer screens, Rex plopped down onto the edge of the scanner bed and gently touched the girl's hand. Maybe, if he tried talking to her nanites, she would give him some answers. When he had cured the bird-like evo, it had felt as if a part of the nanites had communicated back with him and helped with the curing process, giving him a warm feeling. Rex couldn't explain it, but it gave him the same feeling as fighting alongside Six or eating dinner with Holiday, Six, and Bobo every Friday night; a sense of family, of belonging, of companionship.

Just as he was about to try, the mechanical doors whisked open and Six strode in, looking grim as usual. In his hands, he held a tablet-like device.

"She has no records."

At this proclamation, Holiday looked shocked. Rex glanced back and forth between the two, feeling confused.

"Which means what, exactly? Am I the only one who doesn't get this? Why so serious?"

Holiday turned to face Rex, but looked worriedly at Six, eyes narrowed.

"Rex, everyone has records. Everyone, no matter who. Even if the files are blacked out, Six should have the clearance level to view them."

"And…?"

Six spoke up, glaring at the girl. "It means, she doesn't exist."

Staring at Six incredulously, Rex slowly held up a finger and made coo-coo motions with his hands.

"Uh, doc, I think Six needs an examination; he's acting _loco_. How can she not exist, she's right here!"

"Calm down, Rex, Six doesn't mean she doesn't physically exist, he means she shouldn't exist. I don't know how it's possible for her to have lived this long without a single record. That means she has never been to a hospital, doctor, or any public place, really."

"Move aside." Six's blades snapped open and he advanced predatorily towards the unconscious girl. Rex jumped up in alarm, eyebrows nearly flying off his face.

"Woah! Six, what are you doing?! She's just a kid!"

"In our line of work, we take no chances. She could be a spy. Stand down, Rex. That is an order."

Rex's brows scrunched up but Holiday quietly stepped forward and laid a hand lightly on his arm. She nodded to Six and he advanced, his blade raised. Eyes widening, Rex watched this strange situation. It was almost like something out of an _El Amor De La Pasión El Amor_ episode. He knew Six of all people wouldn't hurt an innocent, but he also felt, somehow, that the girl wasn't a spy or a bad person. Six's blade swiftly slashed down.

"No!" Rex knew he wouldn't get there fast enough, but Six's sword stopped right above the girl's throat. There was a pause, and Holiday glanced at the monitor screen on the scanner's side.

"Any change?" Six fired the question at Holiday.

"None, she's unconscious, Six. Did you really think she could fool my scanners?"

Six tactfully stayed silent while Rex shook his head in disbelief. He pointed an emphatic finger at the girl and Six's sword.

"Uh, what was that?!" Rex stood frozen, blinking at Holiday and Six's little dramatic scene with the girl. Holiday smiled sympathetically as Six retracted his blade, making it disappear back into his sleeve like magic.

"Sorry Rex, Six just had to make sure she was really unconscious. Apparently, highly trained assassins and spies can regulate their pulse, though I highly doubt it, fooling scanners. If she was awake, she would have set off the reading because Six was going to kill her."

"And I wasn't told this… why?"

Six walked up to Rex, clapped him, once on the shoulder, and then started walking towards the door from which he came.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you. " Six paused and tossed a curt remark over his shoulder. "You also can not act."

"What?! Can too!" Rex called out to Six's vanishing figure, but was ignored. He blew out a large breath through his lips. Holiday had returned to her computers and looked busy so he decided to head back to his room. Tapping the girls hand as a form of farewell, he was reflexively pulled into probing her nanites. Unfortunately, before he could see anything, her eyes flew open, and she sat up so quickly that her head slammed against the edge of the scanner roof with a loud bang.

"Woah! Uhh… Doc, I think she's awake…!" The girl was doubled over; clutching her forehead and Rex supported her back. "Hey, are you ok?" She looked up and blinked; her brow furrowing. Holiday walked up and knelt in front of the girl so that they were eye to eye.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Holiday. You're at Providence; Rex brought you here because you were injured."

She stared, wide eyed, at Holiday and Rex.

"Can you tell me your name? Do you have any parents or a guardian we can contact?"

The girl's face furrowed and she tilted her head to the side, paused, and then shook her head no. She pointed at her throat and made a helpless, forlorn gesture.

"Are you not able to speak?" Holiday pursed her lips as the small girl nodded emphatically up and down, her wild, tangled hair bouncing along. "Hmm… you seem fine but…" Holiday stood up. "Rex, I still need to conduct some tests on her and her nanites so… " She smiled deviously at him. "I need her to stay with you."

Rex's eyes bugged out.

"Doc! Me? Why me?!"

"You brought her here." Holiday raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Plus, this might show you how Six feels, being your handler, and give you a sense of some responsibility. It's a great learning experience, Rex, and I don't need her right now. We can't just hand her over to White, you know what he'll say, and the lab is no place for a child to stay."

"B- but… but…!" Rex was grasping at straws now. He did like the girl, and felt a connection with her, but sharing a room was a whole different matter; especially if it entailed having to take care of said smaller, younger person. He forced down a shudder. Ugh, he could feel the responsibility creeping up on his neck. While desperately trying to think up reasons of why he couldn't share a room, a genius lightbulb moment appeared.

"Bobo!" Rex blurted out, "What about Bobo! He would never agree to this! And, you know how Bobo is…"

"Tough luck, you'll think of something. I don't think he'll be as much of a problem as you think he'll be. Now Rex, I need to work on these samples so I need you to leave now. Why don't you show her you room? It's where she'll be staying for the next few days, until we can get this all sorted out."

"What about bedding?! Where will she sleep?!"

Holiday paused for a moment and Rex's face lit up, thinking he had gotten out of this situation, but then she resumed working, talking absent-mindedly.

"Good thinking. I'll have Six bring some up later. Now, really, I need to work on these. There's some clothing, shoes, and necessities I managed to get for her on the table."

Rex grimaced and slumped. He knew a classic Holiday dismissal when he heard one. The girl, who was momentarily forgotten, reached over and touched Rex's hand in concern. He looked up and forced a lopsided smile.

"Me? I'm totally fine… haha… ha… come on." He grasped her hand and she hopped off the scanner bed, wobbling slightly. Steadying her with a "whoa there," he led her out of Holiday's lab, snagging the stuff for the girl on the way out in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more generator rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

Time: This fan-fiction takes place after the last episode of season one, after they rebuilt providence.

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 3**

Rex blinked. The girl blinked. Rex blinked again, and the girl mimicked. They were both currently seated across from one another on the floor of Rex's room, both staring at each other.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all."

How had they gotten into this situation? He was relying on Bobo to say no, but he surprisingly wasn't any help at all. Rex recalled the conversation that he had placed his hopes on.

"Whaaaat, I have to share a room with another stinkin' human? Your man-stink already fills up the place, plenty enough."

"I know! That's what I tried telling Doc!"

Bobo stiffened at the mention of Holiday then quickly turned around.

"Well, orders are orders."

"What?!" Rex suspiciously glared at Bobo. "You…" he grabbed the monkey's head and tugged, hard.

"Hey!" Bobo shook off Rex's hands and scowled. "I'm not Robo Bobo, if that's what you're thinking. What – you want to check my butt for a camera?"

"No, I'm good!" Rex shuddered "But you're acting so… so… so not like Bobo!"

"Sorry kid, my hands are tied. All four of em'! Now if you don't mind, I've got a date."

"With a girl?"

"With an extra smokin' hot chimichanga. Ciao." Rubbing his belly in anticipation, Bobo loped off leaving Rex stranded.

Rex shook his head and groaned, putting his head into his hands. Bobo was acting strange, but he couldn't do anything about it right now. He peeked up and the girl was still staring intently at him.

"Uhhhh… this is getting a little creepy…"

The girl's eyes widened and she looked away. Rex cringed inwardly.

"Oh nonono, it's not you… it's… uggggg. Six, how do you do this?! Uh… Do you want to play some video games?"

She looked back at Rex with her head tilted to the side, a questioning look in her eyes.

"You… do know what video games are, right?"

She shook her head and Rex jumped up excitedly, dragging the girl into place in front of his flat screen tv and sitting her down on a chair. Handing her a controller, he went to power up the gaming console.

"Oh man, you're going to love this! Here, press these buttons to play."

Rex sat down on the low reclining chair beside the girl and expertly maneuvered the controls. He decided to give her thirty rounds before he would actually start counting the score. Finally he would win and beat someone at this game! Wait until Noah heard about this, no longer would he be an all-time looser. Maybe wining against a beginner was a teeny tiny bit cheap, but hey, a win was a win after all.

Unfortunately, not all went as planned. 20 rounds later, he was jaw-dropped in disbelief, controller hanging off his hands, as the "YOU LOSE" text that had engrained itself into his eyes flashed on his side of the screen for the 11th time in a row. The girl kicked her legs up and down in a silent victory, looking, for a moment, like a normal child, albeit a slightly grimy one. How bad could he be at this game?! Going on full-out pout mode, he stood up and put on a pompous air, imitating Holiday.

"Playing video games all the time isn't healthy. We should take a break." Rex stopped stock still and shuddered. Did he actually just say that? He was starting to sound like an old fogie! Responsibility was a scary thing. "Come on, Six will be here soon to enforce his stupid lights out powers. I'll give you a quick tour of the place."

Wait, Holiday had said that White shouldn't know about the girl or she might get kicked out… Well, he could always short out the cameras for a few minutes. As an added bonus, he might get to annoy White as well.

The girl obediently laid her controller gently onto the chair she had just vacated and slipped her hand into Rex's. Again, a warm feeling arose in his chest and he gave her a true smile.

"Okay, now departing on the Rex deluxe tour bus! First stop, the Hive, Providence's central command center, home to the most boring morning meetings in the world."

She laughed silently and as they walked out, he wondered if this was what it was like to have a little sister; it wasn't that bad. He felt that he could get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more generator rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

Time: This fan-fiction takes place after the last episode of season one, after they rebuilt providence.

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 4**

After a pit stop to Rex's bathroom, where they spent some time because she found Rex's bath toys, the girl emerged wearing the clothes Holiday had produced. They were too large on her and the sleeves and pants fully covered her hands and feet, so it looked like she was drowning in a sea of white fabric. Her hair was also neatly combed, which proved to be almost as hard a task as Rex's own hair. He had to admit, she looked kind of cute, waddling after him in her oversized shirt. They both were making their way back to his room when he heard a familiar beeping coming from his communicator. He pressed the accept button.

"Rex, we've got a situation." Six's voice came through, sharp and tinny.

"Got it, I'm on my way."

"Meet me at the jump jet."

The call disconnected and Rex quickly ushered in the girl to his room. She looked back, surprised when Rex turned to leave and grabbed the edge of his jacket. He paused and gently pushed her back into the room

"Woah, uh, you need to stay here. I'll be right back!"

The door closed and he locked it, instructing the mechanics to open only when he came back. Rex felt bad for locking her in, but she might wander off and get into trouble if someone found her. Taking his hand off the door, Rex dashed towards the Providence garage where Six was waiting with the jump jet. He hopped inside and the engines started up. They walked towards the front cockpit while the door closed and the small communication screen zapped on, White's face appearing on the screen in high definition.

"Right now, there's a level 6 evo running loose on the fields. We're lucky it isn't in a heavily populated area. Find it and contain it."

"Level 6?!" Rex remembered that the numbers were backwards, so higher was weaker, and he calmed down.

"Why do you need me for this? I though Providence could handle it?"

White Knight glared at Rex. "This evo has… different abilities. Providence soldiers can't hold it down long enough to capture it."

"Ohhh, so you brought in the big guns then! It's cool."

Rex flashed a self-satisfied cocky grin and White Knight grimaced.

"Just capture it or take it down. White Knight out."

Rex sat in one of the seats, strapping himself in. After a while, Six looked up from his device and narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you bring her?"

"Who?" Rex looked around and spotted a small figure near the back of the jet, peering anxiously back. Rex's eyes popped open.

"Wha- how… I'm sure I…?!" How had she gotten out of the locked room and onto the ship without anyone noticing? "Six, I'm sure I locked her in my room before I left!"

"Did Bobo unlock it?" Six raised an eyebrow and Rex shook his head.

"I would have seen him, and I told the door to only open to me. Besides, I think Bobo's still out on his date."

Six's eyebrow shot up even higher at this information, but looked towards the window.

"It's too late to bring her back to Providence. She'll have to stay here."

They both felt the jet come to a stop and the door opened, startling the girl. Rex unbuckled the straps to his seat and held out a hand to reassure her. She slid over to him, staring at Six, and Rex sat her down.

"Hey how'd you get out?" Then he remembered she couldn't respond. "Okaaay…. Never mind. You have to stay here, okay?"

She simply looked at him and he had to take that as a yes for now.

Six had already exited out of the vehicle and Rex rushed out to join him, double checking to make sure the jet door was closed. The cold night wind blew into Rex's face, and the only light that could clearly be seen was from the Providence agent's flashlights and the jet's search beam.

"So, what exactly am I looking for?"

"An evo."

"Oh haha, very funny." Six wasn't one to make jokes, but Rex could have sworn that behind the grim face, he was in a good mood. Maybe White had given him a pay raise.

"According to the Agents, it looks like a chameleon but can vanish at will. Watch your back and finish this quickly."

Rex flashed his teeth in a grin and braced his legs, building the Rex ride, and then fixed on his goggles over his eyes.

"You want quick? I'll give you quick!" Rex sped off somewhere towards the middle of the empty field and called out. "Everyone back up and observe the pro!"

Retracting his motorbike, the smack hands came out and he raised them high. With a whoop, he slammed them down on the ground, sending out a shock wave. There were yells from some Providence Agents, but they were drowned out by an ear piercing squeal. Rex unbuilt his gauntlets and pushed back his goggles, looking to see where it was.

"Annnnnd, that's how you do it folks! Score one for the Rexter! Now let's see where… you … oh."

He turned around and let out a surprised squeak. A large, grotesque, bumpy monster stood in front of him, a pissed off look in its eye. Opening its mouth wide, it hissed and flicked out its tongue. Rex leaped and rolled out of the way in a panic.

"In what way does this thing look like a chameleon?!" The tongue whizzed out again and it skimmed his cheek. "Ow! That's gross! Ok now it's my tur- whoa!" Before Rex could do anything, the tongue wrapped around his waist and he was pulled straight towards its waiting, gaping mouth.

"Uhhhhaaaaah?! Six, a little help?!" Rex was pulled into the evo's mouth with a slurp and Six leapt into action, blades flashing. However, the evo vanished, and Six futilely attacked the empty air. Six whipped his head around, scanning the area.

"Rex… Rex?" He shouted into his earpiece, hoping for some kind of reply, but all that came back was empty silence. There should have been some disturbance on the ground to show where the evo was – it wasn't like it had just vanished - but there was none. Six's chest clenched, but he kept calm. Raising his hand to his earpiece, he contacted Holiday.

"Holiday, trace Rex's bios. Where is he?"

"He's still in your area, why?"

"The evo-"

A loud screech interrupted him and about 20 feet away from his location, the evo appeared.

"Six? What's going on?"

"I'll call you back."

Six swiftly dashed towards the evo, but stopped short when its cheeks bulged. With a splat, Rex was spat out, his smack hands apparently forcing the evo's reflex gag reaction, covered in slime.

"Gah!" Rex gasped for breath and spit repeatedly, trying to get the gunk out of his mouth. "That's how you're going to play, huh? Well get a load of this!"

Forming his cannon, Rex shot a packed chunk of earth, but the evo coiled its tongue around the projectile and crushed it.

"Oh yeah? I've got plenty more where that came from!"

Unperturbed, Rex shot cannon after cannon until the evo couldn't handle it and its mouth was chockfull of rock. Rex switched out for the cast blaster and coiled its whip around the evo's torso, sending a barrage of electricity through; effectively shocking it. The evo roared, its skin swiftly changing colors, but finally it collapsed and lay there twitching. While providence rushed in to bag it, Rex plopped down onto the dirt, slime dripping off him in little puddles.

"Awww…. Sick!"

"Nice job. You okay?" Six walked over to Rex and offered a hand, which Rex ignored, still wiped out and out of breath.

"Arrg, I just need a mo'…"

Six nodded and walked a distance away to explain to a waiting Holiday about the sudden call. Rex sighed and was about to get up when a light touch on his shoulder startled him. It was the girl, standing behind him looking concerned.

"Ok, you've got to stop doing that. How are you getting out?! I know I locked the door."

She reached out and tapped his cheek, causing a grimace of pain to cross his face, her finger coated red when she withdrew. Rex reached up and wiped the blood off, smiling reassuredly.

"It's no biggie, just a hazard of the job. If only I could get a raise to my imaginary salary for this…"

Six came back and helped Rex up, casting a suspicious glance at the girl, but he didn't say anything about her being out.

"Come on. Let's get Holiday to patch you up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more generator rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

Time: This fan-fiction takes place after the last episode of season one, after they rebuilt providence.

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 5**

"Why couldn't I just cure it?" Rex, this time, was the one seated on the examination table with the girl hovering near him, her head drooping off every so often, and then snapping back up, only to slowly fall again. Holiday approached him and firmly pressed a patch onto the cut on his cheek. "Ow! Doc, can't you be a bit gentler? I'm fragile!"

She simply smiled knowingly, amused at his usual sick patient act, and reached behind her, grabbing a needle and syringe.

"Hold still, Rex. White wanted us to try and duplicate its camouflaging properties for new technology that can be used on the field."

"Really? Cool! Stealth Suits! Or… or…" Rex's eyes widened along with his grin. "Invisible cars! You have to get me one!"

His eyes scrunched briefly as Holiday injected a protection agent - a secondary measure for any possible bacteria from the cut that his nanites might not be able to counteract - and then they were done.

"We'll see. Okay, you're all set, Rex. Get some sleep, it's late."

Rex yawned and the girl followed suit as Holiday gazed at the two. Taking the girl's hand, he led her out of the lab towards his room, but a call from Holiday stopped him.

"Rex, wait. I just remembered." He turned around while the girl stayed near the door, eyes closing every so often. He hoped she would make it back to the room without collapsing.

"What's up?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Uh, didn't you already ask me that? I'm just tired."

"Hmmm… ok. It's just that your bio readings were acting strange."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow? We're both about to drop."

The corners of her lips rose at this statement. Rex was unknowingly acting more and more like an over protective, doting older brother.

"Ok, here." She handed him a pack of crayons and a sketch book. He took them skeptically.

"Is this for some kind of experiment? A new weapon?" Holiday rolled her eyes.

"It's for the girl. She's going to be bored with nothing to do all day. Give them to her for me, okay? Night, Rex."

"Will do, Doc. Night." He walked towards the exit and took the girl's hand again. She was swaying on her feet and was walking really slowly; well no wonder, it had been a long day.

They were about half way back to his room when she stopped, nearly toppling over.

"Hey, are you okay? We're almost there."

She rubbed her eyes and nodded, but nearly dropped off again. They wouldn't get anywhere at this rate. With a shrug, he lifted her up onto his back and she hugged him tight all the way back to his room; Rex walking quickly through the empty, silent white hallways. Six had apparently already set up another cot near Rex's bed so he laid her on it. She stirred a bit, but went to sleep right away. With a soft, silly smile, he pulled the blankets over her.

"Bah… sappy stuff. I'm gonna' hurl." Bobo was hanging over one of the steel pipes. "Ugg… that might be the chimichangas talking though… Bad idea to go hard on the hot sauce…"

Rex switched off the lights and flopped into his own bed with a whump.

"Night Bobo."

...

Later that night, Rex awoke to a strange noise. He wasn't sure what it was, it didn't sound like any repairs or anything. Someone was in the room. Who…? Then he remembered the girl. Sleepily rolling over, he saw her curled up and trembling like a small kitten. At Rex's rustling, she looked up and he saw she was silently crying, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and curled up even tighter. Rex felt a pang in his chest at seeing her so frightened. It must have been one doozy of a nightmare. Rex sighed and raised up the edge his blanket.

"Come here."

Maybe having company would make her feel safer. A lot of people had nightmares about turning into the monsters they feared most, and he remembered his own time at Providence, waking up not knowing who he was, surrounded by strangers, alone. At least now he had Holiday, Bobo, and Six. She must have been having a rough time without family and not being able to communicate. At his invitation, she dived in and curled up next to him. To be frank, it was a little uncomfortable and cramped, but at least she had stopped shivering. Too sleepy to really care, he put a hand on her back and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, is from an avid fan for fans who would like some more Generator Rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

Time: This fan-fiction takes place after the last episode of season one, after they rebuilt providence.

 **Note:** I think I should start replying to comments so people know that I really appreciate them. I read various other fanfics and they do this too, so yep. Notes will be here for future notice.

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 6**

"Oh, here!" Rex handed the girl the sketch book and crayons that Holiday had given him the day before. "Doc thought you might be bored being stuck in my room all day, so she got you these."

The girl grinned happily as he handed them over and she hugged him. He ruffled her hair in an affectionate gesture, but then put on his serious face. Well, as serious as he could be at the moment.

"Ok, sit down. We need to talk."

She looked up from the newly obtained present and sat down at rapt attention. Rex cleared his throat in a show of importance.

"You can't keep following me everywhere when I get called out. First of all, it's dangerous."

She nodded but somehow he got the feeling that she didn't understand at all.

"No, really! If I get called outside of Providence on a mission or assignment, or if I tell you to stay, you _have_ to stay here or with Holiday."

This time, the girl avoided his eyes, her refusal clear in her posture and expression. Opening the pack of crayons, she began to draw. He let out a frustrated huff. This was probably how Six felt every time Rex did something stupid. How could he make her understand?

"Hey… I know you might feel scared, but you'll be safer here than with me. I fight evos all the time, like the one yesterday. You could get hurt."

Looking up, she adamantly shook her head, frustrated, tugging on his sleeve.

"What?"

Pointing at herself, she made monster motions and Rex couldn't help but grin at her clumsy attempts at communicating. The girl pouted. Now it was she who was frustrated with him, and he saw that she really was worried. What about, he hadn't a clue. If she wasn't worried about being hurt by an evo, than what was making her so scared that she felt she needed to stick to Rex all the time?

In the middle of this thought process, Rex's communicator started beeping and he pressed the accept call button.

"Yeah?"

"Rex? Can you come over to the lab for a bit? I want to show you something."

"Sure thing Doc. Also, thanks for the gift, she really likes it." Rex stretched his legs and jumped up and the girl followed suit, clambering to standing position. They were both about to exit when Holiday spoke again.

"Oh, and Rex, I want to talk to you alone."

The person in question raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Is that an invitation for a date? I knew I would eventually win you over with my suave moves." He could hear the smile in her voice as she ignored his comment and carried on.

"Ha ha. Just make sure to lock your door before you leave the room."

"Okaaaay… now this is officially getting weird." He glanced at the girl who was standing behind him, studying her crayons carefully. Rex cupped a hand over the side of his mouth and whispered. "Does this have anything to do with you-know-who?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

Rex shrugged and turned to the girl. Noticing that he had stopped, she shifted her attention from the crayons to him.

"Do you remember the whole conversation we just had about 20 seconds ago?"

Dutifully, she nodded.

"Well you need to stay here. Doc needs to tell me something and I'll be back soon, uh, maybe. That aside, you need to stay here, Okay?"

Again, she frowned and Rex sighed. Somehow, she was going to follow him.

"Rex, just come here now." Holiday spoke again into his earpiece and he internally groaned. Backing away towards the door, he exited and when she moved to follow, he pointed an admonishing finger.

"No! You have to stay here. I'll be right back!"

Backing away slowly, Rex left and locked the door. Hearing no sounds of anyone trying to escape; he set off towards Holiday's office.

When he reached the place, Holiday was watching the computer monitors.

"So what did you need to tell me so urgently?" Rex craned his neck over Holiday's shoulder to see what she was looking at. It was… a door?

"This is your room, Rex. You did lock the door I hope."

"Yeah… I did, but why?"

"Here. Just watch."

She moved aside so he could see the screen and stared. They didn't have to wait long. A red glow spread across the door, similar to what happened when Rex controlled machines. It opened, and the girl appeared. Looking left and right, she fugitively dashed down the hall in the direction Rex had recently vacated.

"Uh, what just happened?"

Holiday moved away towards a different monitor, and Rex looked over. On it was an expanded view of some nanites.

"I ran some preliminary tests on her nanites, similar to what I first did with yours."

"So she really is like me?"

"Sorry Rex, unfortunately not. I did discover something else though. Whereas you can communicate and talk to machines, she can override and hack them. It sounds like the same thing but it's not. Whoever worked on her nanites is clever; I can't get past the initial shield program on them yet, but look at this."

Holiday input some key codes into the computer keyboard and infected nanites floated onto the screen. Slowly, the girl's nanites approached the infected ones and interacted with them. After a few seconds, the infected nanite deactivated and Rex's eyes widened.

"She can cure evos too! Isn't this great Doc?"

Holiday's face was grim.

"Keep watching."

The girl's nanite which was currently attached to the now deactivated one started to shake, and then it exploded, self-destructing.

"The creator of the program for these nanites tried to replicate what you can do, but the process isn't perfect. If the girl tries to cure an evo, she might die." Her face darkened and she scowled. "Whoever's behind this is despicable."

Rex was surprised. "But, doc, isn't this a good thing? If that person perfects this program, then everyone could be cured at a faster rate than what I can do!"

"How do you think these nanites got to be inside of her?"

"Uh…" Rex's brow furrowed. "I don't know…?" Holiday slammed her hand on the table with a loud bang.

"The creator is experimenting using live test subjects, children, Rex. Whoever it is put unstable nanites in a _child_. Other people are possibly being subjected to inhumane tests-" Holiday was clearly inflamed and disturbed at this situation, being a doctor and having a younger sister, she couldn't imagine anyone doing this. The nanites that were in the girl were not even close to ready for live testing, yet there they were.

The lab door slid open with a hiss and they both turned around to see the girl tentatively shuffle up to Rex. He crouched down and hugged her, and she looked mildly surprised and slightly confused, but hugged him back. Thinking about the situation Doctor Holiday had painted, and the scars on the girl's neck, he hugged her tighter, as if he could protect her from what he imagined she must have gone through. He now understood that her nightmares might not be about just being hurt by an evo, and swore to himself that he would find this person and make him answer for the atrocities he committed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more generator rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters for the previous chapter…

 **Guest –** Glad that you think so! ;) I plan to continue this for a few more chapters. I'm currently in a bit of a rut, but I'm a few chapters ahead for situations such as these. Thanks for commenting!

 **YellowAngela –** No problem, I wish I could update everyday but, you know… school. Hueh hueh heuh, I can't wait for the future chapters, hope they answer everyone's questions. I also love imagining Rex as an older brother, and since I like things to be cannon, this was as close as it got. Just wanted to say thanks for always taking the time to comment on my chapters, it's a really nice feeling that you took the time to do that.

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 7**

The ball arced through the air bouncing off the basketball base board and falling with a loud bounce onto the ground. Noah snickered.

"That's an S for you. Get ready for the all-time score to be 54 – nothing."

Rex groaned as Noah snatched the ball and sank a three pointer shot. They were currently playing Horse, Rex having snuck out of Providence again to visit Noah. The girl was sitting on a bench nearby, feet dangling, scribbling away on her sketch pad. Noah lowered his voice and gestured with his head at her.

"So, what's with the kid?"

"It's… complicated. Let's just say I'm on babysitting duty."

"So how's that working out for you?" Noah snorted as Rex missed the hoop completely in an attempt to shoot from Noah's previous position. "… And that's an E. I win, again."

"What! I call a rematch!"

"Sure, get ready to lose… again!"

As they set up the next game, Rex glanced over to the oblivious girl then gave a lopsided smile.

"It's been pretty nice actually."

"Really? Okay, that's cool. That's an H for you."

…

Six and Holiday were in the lab, Holiday facing the monitors - something she seemed to be doing more and more often these days. She was frowning, looking over her data on the girl.

"You wanted to see me?" Six's face was taciturn per usual and her face relaxed into a wry smile.

"Ever the poker face, Six. Did you find any information regarding the girl?"

Six's brow furrowed.

"No, not yet. Why?"'

"I hate to say this, but you might be right about her."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a possibility that… she was created specifically to control Rex. She has no records, which means that she could have been raised in a privately funded lab and the fact that she can hack other nanites…" Holiday explained to Six about all of her conclusive research findings, and though painfully incomplete it still painted an alarming picture about the girl; a perfect, innocent, package raised to control or kill Rex. Six started immediately towards the door, both of them knowing full well that Rex had snuck out to play Basketball with Noah, but Holiday stopped him with a cautionary hand.

"Wait, Six. I don't think she's a threat yet. She could have acted at any time but she hasn't done anything. I don't want to alarm Rex until we're completely sure."

Six frowned, unhappy with this but he consented, knowing that Rex was attached to the child. A betrayal such as this one would shake his naive belief that people could be trusted.

"Fine. I'll keep a close eye on her and try to find out more on the person behind all this."

He noticed deep bags under her eyes. "You look tired. You should get some rest."

"I know, but this is the most progress I've seen on a path to curing nanites! The program may be destructive now, but if further researched, this could lead to a cure. Maybe even for the incurable!" She smiled warily. "But thanks for your concern. I guess I do need a break."

The waited, facing each other in awkward silence, and then Six abruptly nodded, turned, and left. Holiday sighed. The nanite program wasn't the only thing that needed cracking open; if only Six would be as easy to solve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more generator rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters for the previous chapter…

 **P –** Thanks for commenting, here's an update, just for you! ;) Glad you love this and hope I didn't take too long in updating. As for the doomsday device… We shall see :P (because honestly when I write, stuff tends to magically change even though I do plan mostly everything.)

 **You know who –** Finally! But yeah, shout out to you-who-will-not-be-named for this update, thanks for being my kinda impromptu editor, albeit a sometimes forced one.

 **YellowAngela –** I think I'm being influenced by all the HOLIX out there every time I read other fanfics. XD Especially your "Conversations"; it's simply amazing!

 **Changing the format a bit for this chapter since I had trouble writing this coherently in my usual style; awkward wording zone straight below**

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 8**

 _ **Thursday**_

Glancing at some paperwork while walking down the quiet hallway back to her lab, Holiday was distracted when a strange, thudding noise interrupted the emptiness. The sound grew louder until it reached its climax with Rex barreling past her – whooping – and the girl bouncing along on his shoulders, a huge grin plastered on her face. Holiday drew back slightly as the pair caused her papers to flutter around, barely registering the flag like object the girl was waving around in the air.

"Doc, don't say anything, we were never here!" Rex stage whispered over his shoulder as he disappeared around a corner and through a random door. Peaceful silence resumed as if they had simply been an illusion. Slightly amused and confused, Holiday shook her head at the two of them and was about to continue on when another voice shattered the stillness.

"REEEEEX, you $#%*&! GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!"

Holiday frowned at the strong language used by the approaching person, and then what he actually yelled finally sank in. Pants? She recalled the "flag" like item the girl had possession of; it had indeed looked like a pair of black pants, now that she thought about it. One of the junior grunts rounded the corner, face flushed red, dripping wet, and clothed only with a towel around the waist. Upon seeing Holiday, he paled, emitting a weak squeak – no doubt becoming aware of his attire – and immediately did an about face, backpedaling from whence he came.

A few seconds later, Rex's and the girl's heads peeked out from the doorway, checking to see that the coast was clear. Seeing that the livid agent-in-training was nowhere to be seen, Rex bounded out of the room and lifted the girl up into the air with a jubilant aura.

"Whoot! Revenge is mine! That was awesome!" She beamed happily at his exultations, still waving the pair of freshly stolen pants around in the air.

"Care to explain what this is all about?" Holiday raised a skeptical eyebrow and he put the girl down with a sheepish grin.

"Hey, he started it! He was dissing Six; the only one who gets to do that is me and Bobo!"

Smirking, Holiday wished Six could hear this as proof on how much Rex really looked up to him to the point where he would secretly defend Six's honor, albeit also using this as a chance to pull some pranks. Rex lifted the girl onto his shoulders again, ready to take off.

"Okay! See you later, Doc. Let's go finish this off! I bet the Hive would be a perfect home for _these_ – or maybe even the cafeteria!" Rex's excited voice trailed off as he and the girl traveled out of Holiday's earshot. She gave a small shake of the head and finally resumed her journey to her lab, the corners of her lips quirked up in exasperated amusement.

 _ **Friday**_

"Okay Rex, you're all set." Rex swung his legs off the examination bed, done with the daily check-up. Per usual, Bobo was there too, filing his toenails, and the girl was again seated in the corner of the room near the door, drawing.

As they all started to file out to go do whatever they were going to do, Holiday noticed the girl's shuffle, and the fact that she was still wearing the same clothes that Holiday had gotten her a day or two ago. Strictly speaking, it should be alright, being a child, to wear the same clothes for a day or two, but the bottoms were too long and the previously pristine white cloth was now grimy with two days' worth of dirt.

"Wait, Rex." Holiday called out to his retreating back and, while he poked his head back into the room, pulled out her wallet. There was a rustle as she withdrew 50 dollars, extending it in Rex's direction. "Here."

Disgruntled, he reached over and accepted the cash with a wary smirk.

"Uh… this isn't going to be another one of your bribe-errands is it?"

Bobo snorted.

"Just take the money and run, kid." Thinking for a second, he licked his lips deviously. "In fact, I know a tasty burger joint with our name on it."

Ignoring Bobo with skill that could only be obtained after years of experience, she gestured her hand towards the girl.

"I know _you_ think you can get by with only one set of clothes, but I think you guys should get her some new ones. She can't stay in the ones she has forever, and she should get some items that actually fit."

Bobo immediately threw up his hands and loped past Rex, disappearing. Rex shrugged and pocketed the money.

"Sure thing, Doc." He turned towards the girl. "Never thought I'd say this willingly but I guess we're going shopping."

The girl tilted her head to one side, gazing expectantly at him; not exactly the reaction he was expecting. Weren't girls supposed to jump up and down screaming at a chance to go shopping? A startling thought occurred to him. So far, she hadn't known what a lot of seemingly normal things were, but surely it wasn't possible that she'd never gone shopping before, was it? She reassuringly smiled and he resolved to not let the girl's past get him down. If she could put all that horribleness behind her and still smile, so could he.

"You're going to love it! … probably. I mean, girls usually do… right?" Holiday rolled her eyes at Rex's generalization. Before the two of them left, the girl gave a small, shy wave goodbye to Holiday who returned the action with a nostalgic smile, going back to paperwork with a sigh after they vanished.

Rex and the girl snuck out through the Providence garage, sneakily opening and leaving through a small side door. He build the Rex ride, fixing the girl's clumsily put on helmet so that it fit on snugly, then patted the space behind him.

"Hold on tight or you might fall off okay?"

The girl nodded, clambering onto the said space. Scooching forward, she wrapped her arms as far as they could go – which wasn't very far – tightly around his waist. He then revved the motor, gliding off in a cloud of dust, going slower than usual so she wouldn't fall off, until they finally pulled up in front of a large multi-story building.

"Here we are. Let's get this over with."

When they entered the mall, he glanced back feeling her pull to a stop. She was wide eyes in wonder and amazement, spell bound by the twinkling lights and fancy window displays. Seeing Rex staring at her, she quickly picked up her pace, but it was obvious that she had never seen anything like this before; she kept swiveling around to look at everything.

After passing several brightly lit stores, they reached a large sign with big, block letters; Children's Clothing. He let go of her hand and gently pushed her towards the endless sea of vibrantly colored clothing. She turned back uncertainly, brow furrowed in slight confusion.

"Well… we're here. Just choose something you like?"

She blinked, unresponsive, and he pointed to several nearby shirts to further illustrate what he was saying.

"You know, clothes? We're here to get you stuff, so choose something you like."

Still not fully comprehending, the girl made no move to pick something so Rex had no choice but to enter the department against his will. She had originally been wearing pink, so, not knowing where else to start, he guided her over to some pink, frilly princess type garments, feeling self-conscious at the judgmental once-overs he was getting from some of the other moms in the same section. Nonetheless, he forged on.

"Do you like these?"

With a studious air, the girl contemplated the selection of shirts, and then slowly shook her head. Flipping to face him, she tugged on his shirt and jacket.

"You don't like these? How about… blue?"

Not even bothering to spare a glance at the proffered choices, the girl adamantly shook her head and tugged, again, on his jacket. When he still didn't understand, she scanned the rest of the area. Her face lit up and she jerked insistently on Rex's arm, forcing him to venture deeper into the maze of cloth.

"Wait, where are we going, this is the boy's section?"

Bouncing ahead of him impatiently, she continued to drag him until they came to a stop in front of a familiar looking, bright red and orange jacket. It was a look alike to the one he always wore; the one he was currently wearing.

"… Is this the thing you really want?"

She nodded emphatically, gesturing towards his jacket. Small prickles of warmth enveloped Rex's chest and he roughly ruffled her hair, widely beaming. They spent the next half hour picking up other articles of clothing and she emerged from the store dressed like a mini Rex. Giddy with joy, the girl danced around him and twirled, ending her crazy motions with a tight hug. Rex happily swung her up onto his shoulders, oblivious to any stares if there were some, feeling that shopping wasn't as bad as he had originally thought it would be.

 _ **Saturday**_

Rex glanced fugitively around him, clutching the prized package to his chest. Holiday would blow a gasket if she found out that he had bought the various things now stored in the gigantic, brown paper bag, and would consequently nag Six, who would then take it out on Rex. It had taken him over an hour of waiting in multiple lines to get all the necessary components and he was not about to let all his hard work go to waste. His destination: the roof. The girl was currently waiting patiently for him and he hurried, knowing she would worry if he took any longer.

"What cha' got there?" Bobo strolled right into Rex's path with studied nonchalance, stopping him short. Rex made a face and groaned disbelievingly. Bobo somehow had the nose of a bloodhound.

"Don't tell Six or Holiday and I'll share."

Pretending to ponder Rex's offer, Bobo finally conspiratorially smirked.

"Bribe accepted."

There was a crackle of paper as Rex pulled out a lumpy, foil wrapped object and tossed it. With one deft move, Bobo snagged it out of the air and saluted, sauntering away; Rex made it to the roof with no further troublesome encounters.

After seeing the girl react to shopping the way she did, he had resolved to make as many happy memories as possible to override the bad ones she must have had before. Whatever she had missed in life, being raised in a lab, he wanted to let her experience now.

Consequently, he decided that a Saturday was the perfect day to do the number one thing on his list; a junk food marathon.

Enticing aromas permeated through the bag and she looked inquisitively at the take-out boxes and wrapped foods emitting them. He had used the leftover money from yesterday to purchase as many different varieties of junk food that he could think of, and now he laid them out on a makeshift picnic blanket before her. When he finished, Rex clapped his hands together, once, with an air of formality.

"Okay. From the right, we have chili cheese fries, a double bacon burger with avocado, meat-lover's pizza, tacos, and to drink, a triple chocolate marshmallow milkshake." He spoke these foreign sounding names with reverence and she scrutinized the whole conglomeration with wide eyes. The greasy smell of fried foods wafted up and she leaned back, scrunching up her nose.

"Trust me; you need to eat these at least once in your life, if not more." Rex handed the girl a flimsy paper plate and got one as well. "Ok, let's dig in!" He had piled some of each on his plate when he noticed that she hadn't move, but seemed to be searching for something. Turning to him, she confusedly mimed with her hands for a spoon and a fork. He shook his head.

"No way. The only true way to eat these is to eat them with your hands. That way you are _one_ with the food." Rex demonstrated by tearing into his own food with gusto, and, with a dubious glance at her own hands, she copied him.

One hour later, they both were leaning against each other, blissful smiles of satisfaction on their faces, the food decimated. He opened his mouth and let out a loud belch. Trying to copy him, she opened her mouth as well, brow furrowed in confusion as no sound came out. He grinned and handed her a napkin, noticing a smudge of chili sauce on her cheek, but when she rubbed the rough paper all over her face she somehow still had missed the stubborn spot. In the end, he ended up stealing the napkin and wiping the sauce gently off while she made a face and yawned. They stared off into the distance at the miles and miles of sand and dirt, rendered so tiny from the roof view. After a while in a perpetual state of post-food-coma, Rex realized the girl was gazing at him, cheeks puffed out in concentration. She shaped her mouth with difficulty, but as expected, no words came out.

A sudden idea came to him. How had they not tried this before?

"Wait! Here, you can write down what you're trying to say!"

Rex snagged the nearby sketch book and flipped it over to the back, presenting it to her. She simply stared, crestfallen, making no move to retrieve a writing utensil.

"…What's wrong?"

She shook her head and forlornly pushed his outstretched hand, along with the sketchbook, away, making a shrugging motion. He didn't understand, and again she shook her head, slowly pointing at herself, then the paper, and helplessly shrugging. It finally hit him.

She didn't know how to write.

His expression must have been devastatingly shocked because the girl reached over, distressed, and gently pat his cheek in a comforting gesture. He pulled her into a tight embrace to hide his growing sadness and anger at the wretched person who had raised her all this time. It may not have seemed like much – reading or writing – but he hated to admit that learning and Holiday being his teacher gave him some semblance of feeling normal. The girl hadn't even been raised to survive outside the lab; wasn't even considered or treated like a person with a future, simply a test subject. The mindset behind it was, why bother to teach an experiment to read or write, it would never leave the lab or would simply die.

This realization only strengthened his resolve. He swore he would find the people behind this and make them pay, while making life better for the small, fragile, trusting child he held in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more generator rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters for the previous chapter…

 **YellowAngela –** Thank you! I was a little busy and in a small rut on creativity, but my friend/editor suggested that I add in some fluff. Glad you like it.

 **P –** Whoot! Score one for me; I made someone happy with my upload! XD I think the number one thought about the girl is that she's "cute."

 **Guest** – Yeah, I love Rex's personality and I try to do him and the other characters justice. I'm honored that you think this sounds like an actual episode. I wish they would make some extra content, but I doubt it.

 **I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, but school stuff mixed with writers block prevented me from doing so. (-_-) This chapter is a little eh, but I will work hard so this doesn't happen again. Also, this is a lot longer than I thought it would be. This was originally going to be two to three chapters... haha.**

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 9**

Shuffling his feet in impatience, Rex stood in front of a large screen with Holiday, Bobo, Six, and some other Providence agents for the usual weekly morning meeting in the Hive. He had miraculously persuaded the girl to stay in his room during the meeting, but it – like usual – was dragging on and on; he didn't think she would keep her agreement for much longer.

"Okay, finally, a message from White Knight."

White's magnified face appeared and a series of images filtered onto the screen.

"Over the past few hours, we've small scale attacks on two cities."

Pictures of the destruction filtered onto the screen while White continued speaking.

"These attacks seem to have been caused by one evo. The strange thing is, it crashes around for a while then leaves. Providence cameras couldn't get a clear shot of its appearance, but a civilian uploaded a picture of the evo onto the internet."

A grainy photo popped up onto the screen showing a sleek, blue tiger like beast that looked more machine than creature. There was a small crash from the back of the room and White narrowed his eyes as Rex spotted a flash of orange and a handful of crayons scattered on the floor. The figure vanished behind a table and White turned his glare towards the area.

"What was that?"

Rex quickly turned back around and stepped over to his right, blocking White's view. He then proceeded to plaster a big, unconvincing smile onto his face.

"N-nothing! I heard nothing! What are you talking about?"

After an awkward pause and a Bobo face palm, White Knight gave a skeptical grunt but decided it was not worth the trouble to pursue.

"You know who's behind this, right?" Everyone turned to look at Rex as he held out his hands at the obviosity of the situation. "It's van Kleiss! I bet this is part of his whole comeback plan. I knew he wouldn't stay down after I kicked his butt."

White shook his head.

"That lead is dead. Van Kleiss is still sulking in Abysus. For now, we'll be on high alert for the next time this evo shows up. I want it captured or cured and brought in for questioning, there might be something or someone bigger behind this. These attacks were planned. When it shows up again, we'll be ready. White Knight out."

White's face was replaced with the screen's usual footage. As soon as it flashed off, Rex fast-walked towards the back of the room and saw the girl fumbling to pick up the scattered crayons. With a sigh, he stooped down onto his haunches and helped her, handing them to the girl. She looked badly shaken and distracted, but he didn't want to ask any questions here.

The click of Holiday's heels grew louder as she approached the two. They both stood up, the crayons all gathered.

"Come on you two. I want to run some tests before you have to go out."

Rex took the girl's hand and they followed Holiday to her lab. While they walked, Rex observed the small child beside him. She had obviously been disturbed by the picture of the evo. Did she recognize it? Was it someone she knew? Or was it simply a reaction to seeing an evo in general…

Questions battered around in his head as they entered the lab. The girl immediately sat down in the corner near the door and started drawing while Doc prepared the equipment to check up on Rex.

He lay down in the scanner and the familiar hum started up. Closing his eyes, a while passed and he was done. Holiday took a blood sample and Rex messed around while he was waiting, playing with his well-worn bouncy ball. After a while, he started growing bored and glanced at the girl, recalling the earlier incident. Deciding to ask her, Rex sneakily skooched his butt over in her direction.

"Hey, what are you drawing all the time?"

She looked up, distracted from her concentration and flipped to the first page. She had already filled up over half the sketch book, impressing him. She must have been really bored. The first picture was a beautiful drawing of Rex from her point of view, depicting the first time Rex and the girl had met. It seemed as if he was diving towards the viewer and would pop out.

"That's me! Wow, this is so cool!"

The girl blushed in pride and flipped back to what she was previously working on, becoming serious again. Rex felt it was the right time to broach on the subject.

"Sooo… didn't we agree you would stay in my room until I got back?"

She puffed out her cheeks, pouting, and pointed at the clock. He had left her in the room at six; the small hand now pointed at nine. He looked back, grimacing slightly.

"Okay, okay. I _know_ I said I would be back soon, but I also said _maybe_."

Raising an eyebrow in a cute impression of six - not quite pulling it off successfully seeing that she could only raise both at once – she pouted further still. Rex grudgingly smiled.

"Fine, fine. I'll drop it for now. You okay?"

She looked slightly confused at the sudden change of question but nodded.

"Well, I mean, you kinda were looking pale when we left the meeting room. Did the picture bother you? The one of the evo?"

Her eyes widened in a slight panic and she was about to shake her head no, but hesitated, looked at Rex, then slowly nodded. He frowned. She was clearly torn up about this, seeing as she was just about to lie.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid of evos. I can beat them up so they don't hurt you."

She shook her head again. He got the sense that her fear of evos wasn't the problem. Remembering what White had said about this leading possibly to a bigger organization, he slowly furrowed his brow.

"Do you… know the evo in the photo?"

There was another pause, and she reluctantly nodded, curling up into herself.

"Has he hurt you?" Rex's eyes were drawn to the vivid scars on the girl's neck, and thought back to the picture. The evo had had wicked claws, similar to those of Biowulf, and she gave the slightest visible nod. Dark anger mixed with protectiveness surged in his chest, but he kept it. Ruffling her hair like Six had done to him when Rex was younger, he refrained from further questioning. Standing up, he looked over to Holiday, who was concentrating on her computers.

"How's it going, Doc? Is it really that serious?"

She glanced up momentarily distracted from her findings, and then gave a smile. But it was tempered with confusion.

"No, there's nothing wrong with your bios now. There was an unusual reading a few days ago… I don't understand why…?"

Rex smirked.

"I'm telling you, you worry too much! I'm fine, I feel great! Maybe it was a glitch?"

"I don't know, maybe." She didn't look convinced and her gaze flickered to the girl, silently drawing in the corner of the room. Could she have been the cause? Rex's bios started acting up the day she arrived, but there was no sign of it now…

Holiday mentally shook her head. She couldn't jump to hasty conclusions. Rex, despite the way he acted, had a good sense of character, and he seemed to adore her. Frustrated at the lack of compliance from the results of Rex's blood test to show any answers, she exhaled a huff of breath and continued searching. Maybe it was nothing… maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more Generator Rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters for the previous chapter…

 **YellowAngela –** Answers should be coming soon (but soon as in still a few more chapters -_-) and thanks for the reassurance, nice to know I'm not the only one that suffers from this same affliction of imagination override.

 **P –** Thank you!

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 10**

Six returned to his room from the morning meeting, distracted with thoughts of Holiday. She had had dark circles under her eyes, no doubt ignoring her physical state and throwing herself into an experiment all night. He reached his door and paused, almost missing the small scrap of paper on the floor. Originally having put that in between the door and the door frame before leaving this morning like usual, it now lay on the ground triggering his internal alarms. Someone had been in his room. Immediately on alert, he whipped out his blades and burst in. There was no movement - whoever had entered was gone. He noticed the blanket on the bed was slightly creased and placed in the center was a folded sheet of white paper. Warily, he approached it and unfolded it with the tip of his blade.

It was a drawing; one that depicted a vivid scene of an evo - similar to the one just shown before during the meeting but differently shaped and colored - being stabbed in the back of its neck by a familiar figure in green. Whereas the one in the civilian's photo had resembled a wolf, this one had the appearance of an oversized tiger, although still with the same bionic look.

Six's brow furrowed and he stared at the paper, then stowed it away into his inner tux pocket. Who had left this, and for what purpose? About to go to Holiday to show her and see what she made of it, he was interrupted by an incessant wailing of a siren. The evo had been spotted.

...

...

"Stay here, I'm serious!" Rex forced the girl who was looking up at him gravely. "You can't come with me. They found that evo, the one that hurt you."

Her eyes widened and she looked down. After a length of time, she finally nodded and sat at the table. He grinned, relieved, but somehow had a bad feeling in his gut. With a loud gurgle, his stomach rumbled and he made a rueful note to go get some breakfast or an early lunch before they left. He ruffled her hair and walked towards the exit.

"Don't worry, I'll beat the guy up. You'll be safe, I promise."

She glanced up and he didn't see the sad smile she gave him as he locked the door. Going at a light jog, Rex stopped by the communal break room, grabbed a bag of chips, and dashed off back towards the waiting Providence jet. Six was already there, standing arms crossed impatiently.

"We're clear to go." The door closed but Rex turned. He though he saw something flash in the corner of his eye, but when he went to check, nothing was there. He shook his head. She had promised she wouldn't be here.

"Rex? What are you doing?" Six's voice cut across the jet and Rex jumped.

"Nothing! I just though I saw something."

Six raised an eyebrow.

"Focus Rex. This evo might prove to be dangerous. You can't afford to be distracted."

"I know, I know." Rex sat down in the chair next to Bobo, who was munching on a bag of chips, and strapped himself in. After a while, his stomach grumbled in angry protest and he remembered the snack he had snagged. It was nowhere to be found. Patting his jacket in case he had stashed it there and finding nothing, a loud crunch greeted his ears and he turned to Bobo.

"Heyyy…" Rex gasped. "Those are mine!" He watched in dismay as Bobo tilted the bag and finished off the last of the crumbs.

"Finders keepers. It was there so I took it." Giving a loud belch, Bobo smirked at Rex as Six ignored the two.

"Siiix! We have to stop and get some pizza after this! Or a cheeseburger."

"After this we have a debriefing."

"But Six, I haven't even had breakfast yet! And Bobo just stole my snack!"

"…We'll see."

Rex groaned and sulked for the rest of the ride until the intercom crackled to life.

"Approaching target. Agents on ready."

The three got up and Bobo cocked his gun.

"Okay, move out." Six issued the order.

The jet door opened and Rex burst out whooping. There were providence agents franticly running around directly below him, surrounding the blue metallic beast, guns firing off rapid bursts of light. The evo seemed unaffected by the chaos and continued decimating its surroundings. Rex paused, hovering in the air. The evo seemed to be searching for something, its movements crushing open buildings and crashing down apartments. There were screams and Rex snapped out of his observation. He could afford to think later, but now, he had to cure it and stop the casualties from increasing,

Bobo flew past him, shooting the evo, and Rex dived into the fray. They both landed deftly on the ground and Rex glanced up. He gulped. It was a whole lot bigger than it had looked above. Swallowing down his momentary nervousness and thinking of the girl, he built his smack hands and slammed them together.

"Hey, you hunk of junk! Over here!"

It ignored him and continued searching, annoying Rex.

"I said… OVER HERE!" With a leap, he drove his fist into the evo's face. It roared - a deep bass rumbling - and turned its attention to Rex. Still over confident at his first hit, he barely saw the evo lash out a massive limb. Bringing up his hands at the last second, Rex was thrown back, crashing through a building. Providence agents scrambled around, trying to subdue it, but it simply swiped a paw and sent them flying.

"Owww…" Rex clambered up from the dust, a grimace on his face. His punch, other than catching its attention, did no apparent damage. Switching gears, Rex changed to his BFS and charged, yelling while it simply waited for him. As soon as he got close, the evo caught the sword and smashed Rex along with it to the side, slamming him into another building.

"Aruuuguhhh…" Rex groaned. None of his attacks seemed to work! He got up and the next five builds he tried resulted in the same thing. The evo simply waited and was prepared for everything Rex tried to do. The blast cannon had no effect, the evo simply battled the projectiles away. The whip looked like it was going to work but instead was used against him and Rex again was thrown aside. He coughed, battered and bruised. This evo was intelligent and to make it worse, it was faster than Six.

"Rex, focus." Six's voice came through Rex's com, curt and clear amidst the mayhem.

"I'm trying here!" Rex grunted as he launched another futile attack, only to be flung back against a wall. "I bet if _someone_ hadn't eaten my snack, this would be over by now!"

"No excuses. Let's change the approach. I'll attack and form an opening then you cure it"

Struggling to get up, Rex roughly brushed off the concrete dust. He adjusted his goggles and built his turbo wings.

"Okay, let's do this." As soon as the words left Rex's mouth, the green clad ninja jumped out of the jet above and slashed at the evo. Bobo had managed to sneak under the thing and launched a massive shot at the evo's chin.

It hit straight on and the evo screamed, enraged.

"That's how you do it kid." Bobo's laugh was cut short when a massive paw sent him flying. He landed with a sickening crunch against a light pole, falling limply to the ground.

"Bobo!" Rex's eyes widened, but a hairy paw shot up and gave the thumbs up sign before flopping back down, Bobo falling unconscious. Rex sighed in relief and flew up into the air. Six was now engaging the evo and it was getting close, hit for hit. It pained Rex, but he waited, hovering for an opening.

After a minute, Six shouted.

"Rex, now!" Six forced his blades together, sending a manhole cover directly into the evo's head and it lay there, stunned, its first real injury in this fight.

With a yell, Rex dive bombed onto the evo's back with his hand outstretched, slamming it onto the its head. A blue glow spread from his hand and he squeezed his eyes shut, brow creased in concentration. Unbeknownst to him, a red hue had started to bleed into the blue from the perimeter of the glow, and was closing in.

Six's communicator crackled to life, and Holiday was franticly shouting.

"Six, get Rex out of there, now! His bios are starting to drop, the evo's shutting him down!"

At this, Six immediately rushed again into action, Holiday frantically trying to contact Rex. He didn't respond, and the red glow was spreading quickly.

"Rex, you have to fight it, come on! When have you ever let someone control you?!" Holiday urged Rex and he somehow vaguely heard her, the spreading of the red slowing down as he fought back, but it did not stop. He couldn't seem to remove his hands. The evo and Rex were locked together, struggling to gain control and Six took the chance to jump up next to Rex. He grabbed Rex's shoulder, about to pull Rex off, but Holiday interrupted.

"Wait! It might be dangerous to remove him. Whatever the evo's doing could leave Rex in a permanent coma!"

"Then what do I do?" On the outside, Six's face was impassive, but inside, he was frantically searching for a solution.

"Distract it! Maybe if you distract it, Rex can overpower it enough to pull free."

"Understood."

Six re-gripped his swords and plunged them down into the evo's back. It roared and thrashed, throwing Six off. He landed in a crouch and looked up. Rex was still stuck to the evo, and the red glow was growing at a faster rate than before.

"No good, Holiday. We're going to lose him soon. We don't have much time."

Holdiay was panicking. She racked her brains for a solution, and then slammed her hands down onto the table. Her brain, with all its knowledge and intelligence, was useless at the most important moment. They needed more time.

Six, for once in his life, was at a loss. There was nothing he could do. Hurting the evo only seemed to give it more power, pulling Rex off could potentially destroy his partner's mind. Making a decision, Six grit his teeth. Rex in a coma was better than no Rex at all. He wouldn't lose one of the few people he cared about.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more Generator Rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters for the previous chapter…

 **YellowAngela –** Thanks! Here's the update (albeit not soon, but I was on vacation :P)

 **P –** Unfortunately, you are a mind reader or I'm really cliché. How did you guess so early?

 **Guest** – Here you go, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 11**

He dashed forward - or he was supposed to - but a small tug on his coat jacket stopped him short. He spun around and was about to strike at the offender but saw a familiar tiny figure in an orange jacket. Against all odds, she had followed them again. He shook his head. He didn't have time for this; Rex's life was shrinking by the second.

The girl pulled from behind her a sketch book. Sadly smiling, she pushed it onto Six and darted off towards Rex and the struggling evo. For some reason, he recalled the previously received drawing now tucked away in his inner jacket pocket. Did it have any relation to the girl?

By now, she had reached the evo and Rex' normally blue glow was almost all red. Quickly the girl scampered up the evo's side and landed near the motionless teen. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and gently laid her hand on Rex's. The evo shook its head, confused, and let out a roar. The red glow receded until it had completely vanished and Rex slumped.

"Rex!" Six dashed towards his falling figure, sheathing his blades as Rex slowly slipped and dropped to the ground. Catching him, Six glanced up and saw the girl gesturing wildly. She then doubled over, her face screwed up tight.

`"Six? What did you do? Rex's bios are stable now."

"It wasn't me, it was her…"

Holiday was interrupted as the evo, who had shaken off its daze, roared back to life. Six dodged the flailing limbs as it smashed the ground.

"Six to providence, bring the jet to my current coordinates, now." About to retreat back, he remembered the girl. Somehow, she had saved Rex's life. He couldn't just leave her there. However, seeing that he was heading in her direction, she shook her head and adamantly pointed towards the waiting providence jet.

Her message was clear. Save Rex first. He hand jerked as the she spasmed. Then, she bent over backwards, her mouth open, eyes glowing red. An unearthly scream filled the air and Six watched in shock as the girl's body bulged and morphed into the evo from the drawing. He backed away and swiftly made his way to the open jet door. They could barely handle one evo, now they had to deal with two without Rex?

The girl, now evo, thrashed on top of the other evo for a moment and landed in front of it, blocking its path. They both roared and screeched at each other, then leaped, attacking whatever part of the other they could reach. It was no contest.

The original evo, already injured and tired from trying to control Rex was no match for the girl, who was fresh and smaller, able to dodge all the other's attacks.

"Fall back, I repeat, fall back." Six shouted the order as the Jet hovered in the air. The evo's fight was causing buildings to crash down while there were providence agents who were still there. No one could do anything now, the fight was on too large a scale. Holiday's voice came back up, sounding worried and a little frantic at not knowing what was going on. The smoke and dust had been obscuring the cameras for some time now.

"Six? What's happening?"

"The girl turned."

Holiday paled, what had gone so wrong? Everything was crumbling at once, her memory flashing back to her sister. This couldn't be happening again. Six's voice brought her back from her daze.

"Somehow, she's remained conscious and is engaging the hostile evo."

"What? But- that's not possible!"

"It is now."

Six silently watched the fight, seeing providence agents regrouping below, waiting for the order to attack. Something was wrong. The girl's movements were slowly starting to become more wild, her hits slightly more sluggish. She was slipping and starting to lose control.

"Holiday, how are Rex's bios looking now?"

"Not good, Six. They're stable, but they're still at a 65% drop."

The girl roared and pounced on the evo's side, gouging a chunk of plated armor and flesh out of it. With a wail, it tried to stand, but it had sustained too may injuries. Finally, it's legs buckled and didn't rise. The providence agents below cheered, but Six watched the girl warily. She had started shaking, emitting strange high pitched sounds every few seconds. A few providence agents were moving in closer to secure the unconscious hostile.

"No, stay back." Six barked the order into his comm but it was too late. The girl had lost control, springing on the moving agents and crushing them. There were screams rising up and Six grit his teeth. He now had a very good idea on why he had been given the drawing. Someone knew that this would happen, and had given him the perfect way to stop her..

"Permission to engage new hostile target." He contacted White.

"Permission granted. You know the drill, Six."

He leapt down again, his heart heavy, and approached the girl. She slowly turned to face him, twitching, her eyes flickering red. For the last time, she gazed at Six, a deep sorrow in her eyes, then let out a pained scream and charged.

Six briefly closed his eyes behind his sunglasses, his heart and fish clenching, then opened them again. There was no other option. They couldn't subdue her, the tranq darts couldn't pierce her armored skin; she was already gone; simply a mindless, destructive evo.

Before she reached him, he leaped up ono her back and raised his blades. Pausing for the slightest moment, he head a child's voice softly whisper through the wind. It was so quiet he could have imagined it, his brain trying to justify what he was about to do.

"Thank you…"

Six plunged his blades - copying the drawing - into the back of the girl's neck. There was no scream, no blood, it seemed simply as if she had powered down and she fell to the ground with an earthshaking crash. The battle was finally over. It had been less than an hour, but everyone had aged an eternity.

A curse came from Holiday, rarely heard often.

"Six, what's happening to the girl?"

"Why?"

"The nanite samples I had from her just self-destructed!"

He looked down and noticed sand like material blowing away under his feet. He rapidly jumped off and saw the girl was slowly disintegrating, until he watched her crumble away into nothing.

"She's dead."

"What do you mean, she's dead?"

Six let out a heavy breath and picked Bobo up on his way back to the jet.

"Six…?"

"I killed her."

There was a silence that Six broke when he disconnected the call.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more Generator Rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters for the previous chapter…

 **YellowAngela –** Thanks! My original hope was that I would improve in my writing while writing this, and I think it has.

 **P –** Lol, yeah, I sort of forgot about that. Hope I live up to the expectation.

 **Guest** – (* _insert evil laughter here_ *)

 **Guest** – Thank you! I always love breaking people's hearts. :P

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 12**

"Six, it's not your fault."

"I'm not saying it is. I'm saying I killed her."

"No, you didn't." Holiday sighed in frustration and bitterness. She could tell that even though he looked unaffected, underneath those stupid sunglasses, he was beating himself over "killing" the girl. There was a small tightness to his mouth that usually wasn't there before. She had the crazy urge to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright, but she held herself in check. Holiday knew from experience that the closer you tried to get, the more he would back away, pulling up his shield-like glasses. The only way to get him to open up would be on his own terms in his own time, which would never ever happen.

"How's Bobo?" Holiday was brought back to reality and she scanned the monitors, not looking at Six.

"Oh, he has a minor concussion, but a few days should fix that right up."

"… and Rex?" He voiced the question they both were worried about.

"He… physically, he has the usual cuts and bruises, but no more than he's had before. It's his mental state I'm worried about." Holiday absentmindedly wandered over to Rex, who was on the scanner bed, and squeezed his arm. It had been seven hours since the whole battle and he still showed no signs of waking up. The speedy regeneration abilities he also showed were nowhere to be seen. It was like his nanites had frozen and were not running. She saw the footage of the fight and had tried to salvage some of the nanites from the girl in hopes of finding some way to heal Rex, but it had all happened to fast, they were all destroyed. She had to rely on the data she had already taken, and the results were practically non-existent.

But underneath the worry and tiredness, she knew they were both avoiding the biggest problem; the real question. How were they going to tell Rex that the girl was gone?

He had never actually experienced the loss of someone he knew, and if he had before he came to Providence, they would never find out. How would he take it?

That wasn't important now. What mattered was making sure that Rex was okay and to track down the people behind all this. They were sure now, that there was a bigger force hidden in the shadows controlling the evo. While shipping it back to providence headquarters for containment and study, an unknown fleet had attacked the ship and had made off with the evo along with the possible solution to fixing Rex. White had been yelling at all their backs to find the culprit and to get Rex up and running.

Holiday narrowed her eyes in irritation. With anyone else, she would assume that White's yelling was a cover up for his worry for Rex, but this was White. He was probably just worried that his "weapon" would be damaged.

"Holiday, look at this." Six brought back Holiday from her inner reflection again. He was holding out a familiar sketch book, one Holiday remembered recently purchasing only a few days ago. Was it really only a few days? It seemed so much longer… A stab of pain pricked her heart and she pushed the thought away. Even though she had told herself not to grow attached to the girl, she had, and now she was suffering the consequences. The girl had just been too similar to Beverly as a child… and now she was gone.

Holiday quickly snatched the sketch book out of his outstretched hand and flipped through it. The first couple of pages were happy scenes of Holiday, Bobo, and Rex from the girl's perspective, meticulously drawn and beautifully colored. There was even a picture of a stern faced Six glaring at Rex and Bobo during dinner as they shoved food in each other's faces at the cafeteria. Why was Six showing her this? He wasn't the sentimental type.

She flipped forward and the content of the pictures changed. At first, Holiday thought she was looking at one of the providence medical bays and was wondering why Rex even brought her there, but then she saw the people in the beds. Or more like, the children and evos in the beds. The next few pictures grew darker and darker, half evo children screaming in pain, and always, in the background, a black shadow of a man. She shivered and looked up.

"What is this?"

"I believe it's the origination behind the girl and the other evo." He pulled out a well-worn piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to her. "She knew that she would turn evo eventually. This was on my bed this morning."

Holiday unfolded the paper and saw a page from the sketch book of Six stabbing an evo in the back of the neck. She had seen footage after the fight of the girl, morphing into an evo and pursed her lips.

"Oh… Six…" Holiday trailed off, not knowing what to say. Luckily, he carried on.

"Look at the last page." He reached over and flipped to the correct drawing. It was a quick sketch of a man, messier than all the others. He looked like a harmless Japanese scientist, complete with the pristine lab coat and thick, clunky glasses, but the girl had drawn the dark shadow that had shown up in all the other drawings of this facility behind him, casting a sinister light on his face. Holiday narrowed her brow slightly. She knew this man… but couldn't quite remember how.

"This man…"

"His name is Kager Hoshitaki."

"You know him?"

"I know _of_ him. I've never met him before. He looked familiar so I ran the drawing through the cross referencing data profiler and I got this." Six handed her a stapled report. She traded it for the book and flipped through the pages. Her frown grew more pronounced as she read on.

Kager Hoshitaki. 35 years of age; rejected from Providence on accounts of inhuman testing experiments. He had been involved in some illegal hacking scam that had stolen over 3 million total, the money never recovered. After he spent 3 years in jail, he simply vanished. There were no other records of him after that, last sighting in Indonesia. Her eyes paused on something in the personal section.

"I noticed he graduated from the same department as you."

Holiday raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected Six to know where she had graduated from. She now remembered why the name was so familiar. Kager had been the awkward geek that the bigger brutes tended to pick on until the dissection experiment. He had been in some sort of trance and performed the whole thing with a sickly smile on his face, not wiping away the blood that had splattered onto his goggles and mouth. Even back then, he had given an aura of not being quite right in the head. Sure, the man had possibly been a genius, but there had always been a darker side to the smile.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Six." Holiday threw a quick glance at Rex. "I don't think we should tell Rex about him, not yet. He's still injured but when he finds out, he'll try to get revenge in any way he can, and he's not physically or mentally ready."

"Agreed. In the meantime, I'll try and contact some of my… old associates and find out Hoshitaki's location." He also glanced at Rex and his brow lowered a fraction. "Call me when Rex wakes up."

Holiday smiled. Although Six pretended not to care about his ward, it wasn't hard to see through the act. He fit the nanny role like a glove.

"Of course." Now if only Rex would wake up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, from an avid fan for fans who would like some more Generator Rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season one because this is before the second and third season.

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters for the previous chapter…

 **YellowAngela -** Well, quickly went flying somewhere to hang out with procrastination and other work. Lol, sorry for the lateness.

 **Ijustdon'tcare132** \- Now, apparently.

 **P –** Yep, they are. (* _dun dun duuuuun*_ )

 **Guest** – Don't worry, Rex wakes up now because I too, do not like seeing him in slumber.

 **Guest** – Here you go!

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 13**

"Rex… Rex?"

A blurry figure appeared as Rex cracked open his eyes. Slowly blinking a few times, the figure cleared.

"Ay , mi cabeza…"

"Rex? Do you know who we are?"

He sat up weakly, almost falling off the bed until Six caught him with a steadying arm.

"Arg… Wha- where am I?" Holiday's eyes widened, fearing the worst, she had entertained briefly the possibility of Rex losing his memories due to the rebooting sequence of his nanites, but shoved the thought away. "Wait, Doc? Why am I here? What about the evo?"

She sighed in relief as Bobo smirked from his seat on one of Holiday's computer tables.

"Welcome back from the land of the dead, kid."

Six pushed Rex so that he was supported against the wall and Holiday smiled.

"It's been taken care of. Just focus on getting better."

"So did we get it?"

Six interrupted. "No. It was taken by an unknown group. White is ordering everyone one to track it down."

The conversation was interrupted by a loud gurgling and Rex rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Uh, how long was I out? A few hours?"

Holiday glanced at Six.

"You were out for four days." Six spoke, stone faced, not betraying any of the haggard worry that had been felt by them all.

"Four days?!" Rex got up stiffly, stretching. "Man, that's 16 meals!"

Reaching behind him, Six grabbed the pizza from the day before and held it out to Rex.

"We figured you would be hungry."

"Sweet!" Rex reached for the pizza, and then paused. "I'm not in some alternate dimension or something, am I? I'd never thought I'd see the day when Ms. Junk-food-is-bad-for-you-and-you-shouldn't-eat-it would let me have this without some kind of lecture."

"Well if you really don't want it… "Holiday gave Rex a half-hearted grin and he clutched the food to his chest at her implication.

"No, I'm good. Yes! Best post wake up food ever." He took out the slice of pizza and bit into it with gusto. Even cold, greasy pizza was great. Six started towards the door.

"I'll inform White that he's awake."

There was silence as Rex chewed and Holiday removed all the sensors attached to his body. He looked around, swallowed, then glanced at Holiday.

"Hey, where is she?"

"… Who?"

"You know, the girl." Holiday stiffened but Rex didn't notice and went on. "I mean, I figured she would be at least a little worried that I've apparently been out for four days… is she in the bathroom or something?" She didn't answer him and Rex raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Doc, you okay there? Earth to Holiday?"

She slowly turned and Bobo, the usually crass and blunt one looked away.

"Rex, she's gone."

His face fell slightly.

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

Holiday closed her eyes and her mouth mechanically opened.

"She… "Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and pursed her lips, finally looking at him. "White found out so he sent her to foster care."

"Oh." Rex's expression drooped slightly, then brightened. "Well, I can always go visit her. Where does she live?"

"That's… That's confidential."

"What- why?"

"Well… the organization who had her before is still looking for her. We have to keep it confidential until they're apprehended."

Bobo snorted in disapproval, but she couldn't tell him the truth now, what would she say? Oh, sorry, that was a joke. The girl you cared for like a little sister? She's dead and Six thinks he killed her.

"Man, I didn't even get to tell her good bye." He finally noticed Holiday's strained expression. "Doc, are you sure you're okay?"

During the lie, her gaze had slowly drifted to the floor and she looked up, startled.

"Y-yes. Of course I am."

"You sure? You were looking a little stressed."

"It's nothing - minor fatigue." She walked over towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're back, Rex."

Rex grinned, chomping down on the slice again. "Yeah, it's good to be back."

…

"You have to tell him eventually. You're just postponing the inevitable." Six had finally cornered Holiday, who had been avoiding him like the plague, and they were currently in the petting zoo. She sighed and leaned against the wall next to the gate. This was an unusual change; it was usually her lecturing him and not the other way around.

"I know, and I will. I- I just wanted to give him a few days to recover before he had to deal with…" She trailed off into a heavy silence. The longer she took to tell him, the harder it would cause an impact. "How did White take the information? About Hoshitaki."

"He's sending men to look into it. I told him we got a squealer."

"When I tell Rex, about the girl, I still don't think we should tell him about Hoshitaki. He might act rashly."

"I agree. Just tell him soon, Holiday. You want to protect him, but he has to get through this. We are in a war, and it will not be the last time he will have to deal with death. Casualties happen all the time."

Holiday grimaced and looked down. She had been riddled with guilt at the lie that was hanging between her and Rex. He was beginning to get really concerned, but she had managed to evade his prying questions. Well, no longer; she would tell him tomorrow. Would Rex blame her? Holiday hoped not but she honestly didn't know.

Unbeknownst to them, Rex was horsing around in Holiday's office, waiting there to cheer her up with some coffee. He had seen Six buy some secretly after long missions, and since he'd never seen Six actually drink it, he figured it was for Holiday. Unfortunately, she wasn't there, so he sat on a chair, idly spinning around. However, like usual, he grew bored and started fiddling with some of the equipment.

There was a crash and Rex was sent flying away from one of the now smoking scanners. Clambering up guiltily, Rex looked around at the mess he made. He had landed on one of Holiday's desks, tipping it over and scattering paper's everywhere.

White sheets fluttered around like elusive butterflies and Rex frantically scrambled around to pick them up.

"Aghh, I wanted to cheer Doc up, not hake her mad!" After righting the fallen desk and trying to wave the smoke away from the machine, he began collecting the rest of the packets with furtive glances towards the door.

"Jeeze, what is all this stuff? Hey - !" A printout caught his eye and Rex picked it up. It was a photo copy of a drawing that reminded him of the girl's sketches, and was stapled to a bunch of other typed papers.

"Kager Hoshitaki…? Rex curiously flipped through the rest of the pages, scanning the information. "Hey, this is the guy that had the girl!"

Listed in clear black ink was tracking and locating attempts and he spotted Six's name under Mission Agents. Why hadn't Six said anything? More importantly, why wasn't his own name in there?

Rex's mouth slowly spread into a determined frown. This guy, Kager, was still after the girl. Maybe he should pay him a visit, just to see what kind of person could do this. After all, the faster they caught the guy, the sooner Rex could visit her.

Grabbing the packet of paper and shoving it into his jacket pocket, Rex dashed out the door, a glint in his eye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, as usual. [see other chapters for full Disclaimer]

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, but if you don't know that by now, have you even been reading this?

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters for the previous chapter…

 **YellowAngela -** Glad to be back! I hope to update a bit more frequently because I'm finally on SPRING BREAK YAY!

 **P** – That's what I was trying to go for, because I feel like Holiday cares a lot for Rex, but I never saw that he had to go through a death in the first season, so she'd want to protect him.

 **Guest –** Thanks!

 _ **I notice I use "com" a lot, especially in this chapter. I'm not sure if it's the official abbreviation, but for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, when I say com, I mean the communicator that Rex or the other agents have in their ears. I also refer to it as an ear-piece. Happy reading.**_

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 14**

Swishing through the lab door, Holiday pushed a loose tendril of hair away from her face. It was the middle of the night and here she was, at Providence. She wouldn't have been here at all if she could have helped it, but her bag was sitting on her chair with her car keys nestled inside.

After being cornered by Six in the Petting Zoo, Holiday hadn't returned to the lab. She couldn't force herself to feel like working, and there was a chance that she would run into Rex, so she had escaped, biding her time at lunch and hiding away in a store.

She entered and the lights flickered on. The sight that greeted her stopped her dead in her tracks. There was a mess of papers on the floor and the faint smell of smoke in the air. What the hell had happened? Stooping to pick some up, she noticed her table had also been shifted from its original position. Who had been in here and why hadn't the alarm sounded?

Finally gathering all the loose papers and putting them onto her now messy desk, Holiday spotted the slim, white, paper cup on the edge of a different table. Approaching it with a cautious hand, she lifted the cooled cup to eye level. The rich smell of coffee wafted from the small hole in the lid and she gave a wary smile. Did Six get this for her? But wasn't he angry?

Twisting the cup around, she narrowed her eyes at the messily scrawled message and crooked smiley face. " _Cheer up. – The awesome and incredibly macho man_ " Holiday's head snapped to the disturbed desk and the pile of papers. She had left Kager's case file on her desk, forgetting to store it properly or take it home. It should still be there unless –

She frantically shuffled the papers, banging open drawer after drawer. No such luck. It was gone, most likely along with Rex, who had, no doubt, upon seeing it, decided to go check out the guy who had abused the girl.

Her com rang and Holiday's hand flew up to accept the call.

"Rex?!"

"… No. I was going to ask if he was with you, but I see you don't know where he is either. I can't contact him." Six's voice came through the speaker and she sagged against the edge of the table.

"Six… the case file on Kager is missing. I think he found it and went looking for him."

There was silence on the other end, interrupted after a few seconds by Six's, "understood" and a click, signifying the end of the call. Holiday closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Not again.

"Oh Rex… please be okay."

…

A tinny snatch of rock music cut through the air as Rex flew towards the destination. He continued zooming forward while rummaging through his pocket, emerging triumphantly with a phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Rex!"

"Oh, what's up Noah?"

"Dude, where are you? I thought you were coming over to make game plans. My date is tomorrow! Claire is going to _kill_ me if I don't have something great planned out."

"Uhh…" Rex had entirely forgotten and he racked his brain for a good excuse. "Well I'm sort of – "A shrill beeping cut him off and he sighed in relief. "Hold on, Providence calls. "Rex ignored Noah's frantic protests and pressed the accept call button on his earpiece.

"Hello?"

"Re- "The voice cut off and Rex paused, tapping the unresponsive com.

"Hello? Doc? Six? Providence…?"

The com stayed silent. Shrugging, Rex looked back at his phone. Like the ear-piece, only dial tone greeted his ears.

"Qué what…?"

He checked the phone log and it showed that Noah had hung up or was disconnected. Had he gotten tired of waiting? Rex was only away for a second so it didn't seem likely. Pursing his lips, Rex's finger hovered over the redial button, only to be suddenly jerked away as his wings gave out.

"Wha- Ahhh!" Without warning, he plummeted towards the ground. Clenching his fists, Rex struggled to rebuild his wings, letting out a yell of frustration. Half built wings and sparking wiring stutteringly sprouted from his back, giving him enough lift to drop safely to the ground with a bounce before again falling apart.

"Owwww! Ay, caray!" Small clouds of dirt puffed off from Rex's jacket and pants as he patted himself off, checking for damage. He focused power into his arms, but other than a weak, blue glow, his arms remained as they were before. What was going on?

He tried giving Holiday a call, but the attempt failed immediately, the usual accompanying waiting beep nowhere to be heard. He gulped and tried to contact Six, resulting in the same silence. This was a pretty bad scenario. No powers, no way to contact anyone; the only way to get home was the many mile walk back to Providence. Maybe he should have told someone he was coming here before hand.

After waiting for a few, long minutes, Rex finally sighed and began walking in the direction he came from, only to trip over one of his discarded, broken wings.

"Arg!" About to get up and kick the stupid thing away, he paused with his hand on the ground. A tingle ran through his fingers and he withdrew quickly. There was a large current of power running underneath the dirt. Rex furrowed his brow and took a few steps to his left, crouching down and testing the ground again. Nothing. What was happening now? Keeping his hand on the ground, Rex shuffled back to the power source. Now that he really examined it, there was a current that seemed to be flowing in a certain direction. Curious, Rex set off, every so often stopping down and checking the power, walking into the lengthening darkness.

The moon had risen a few more feet in the night sky before Rex finally struck gold. Seconds ago, he had stumbled onto the end of the power source. His fingers curled into a fist of apprehension and excitement. This was it. The only reason for a power source as strong as this one to be out in the middle of nowhere was to supply something with power that someone wanted hidden; the end of the power line ran straight down. This could be Kager's lab; no one would think to look underground. No wonder Providence hadn't found the lab, even though they had marked this place as a hotspot.

Placing a palm flat on the ground, blue light began spreading from his hand. Rex scrunched his eyebrows and shut his eyes until he heard a hiss to his right.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about."

Out of the ground, a small patch of earth lifted into the air and moved aside, supported by mechanical arms, revealing a small, square hole.

Poking his head through, he viewed what lay within.

"Huh." Rex grunted, staring at the concrete walls, electrical panels and terminals dotted throughout. He apparently was in the smack dab center of a hallway; luckily no one was there to see him. "Six has to see this." He muttered, again tapping his still unresponsive com absentmindedly to see if it was working now. Rex was about to raise his head to try and maybe get a better reception when he hit the slowly closing metal panel that was supporting the earth chunk.

"Ahhh!" Rex teetered at the edge of the hole, but finally lost his balance and toppled into the empty hallway below. Lunging up quickly, Rex watched in dismay as the panel slipped back into its original position. His attempts of opening it up again only left him with sparked fingers.

The dull, muted sound of footsteps slowly approached and Rex frantically hurtled himself through a random door, hoping it would be empty. Holding his breath, he pressed himself flat against the wall, listening as the unknown person came closer. Right outside the door he had just entered, the thumps stopped; the long shadow of legs could be seen from the gap underneath the door.

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm actually almost done with Loss and this is around the time I usually start planning the outline for something new. I have a few ideas on more Generator Rex stuff, so please check out my poll for this. You can find it on my profile, just click my name above.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, is from an avid fan for fans who would like some more Generator Rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, but if you don't know that by now, have you even been reading this?

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters for the previous chapter…

 **YellowAngela -** Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that. For some reason, I always think that's in season 2. Thanks for voting!

 **P –** Yay for spring break and fast updates!

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 15**

Rex took a deep breath and stared at the shadow, willing the owner to hurry up and leave. Time seemed to stretch for an eternity before Rex heard the unknown person walk off down the hallway. He slowly exhaled.

"Who are you?" A high voice cut through the darkness and Rex jumped, inhaling so fast that it went down the wrong pipe and he coughed. Swiveling around, he squinted, trying to find the speaker, but was blinded as the lights were switched on.

"Who are you?" The question was repeated as Rex blinked away the spots from his eyes and looked down to the side. A boy, about eight or nine, was standing with a pale hand on the light switch. He stared at Rex with cold, dull eyes.

"Uh… my name is Rex, what's yours?" Rex stuck out a hand to the child, but the kid simply stared until Rex slowly let it drop.

"I am Twon-oh."

"Twon-oh, huh. Nice name, are you from Korea?" There was no response and Rex was beginning to feel slightly unnerved. "Okaaay, I'll take that as a no."

"You are new."

The way Twon spoke showed that this was a definite statement and not a question. "You are not supposed to be here."

"It's cool! I… I'm new here so I got lost!" Rex put on a panicked smile while wildly trying to come up with a plausible explanation. "Maybe you can show me where to go?"

The black haired boy shook his head and pointed to the floor. Rex's gaze trailed down until it came to rest on a black, metal cuff, tightly cutting to Twon's bony ankle. He shifted and a clanging drew Rex's attention to the wall, where the cuff was chained to.

"You are new. You will not have a key."

Rex's fist clenched. This kid was a prisoner. He tried bringing out his BFS, but still, nothing happened. It was as if he could feel his nanites starting up, but couldn't connect to them. A gust of air escaped from his mouth and he absentmindedly moved a hand to ruffle Twon's hair. However, he froze when Twon flinched. Those grey doll-like eyes were wide open and fear was reflected in them. Rex dropped his hand and grinned reassuringly instead.

"I'll get you out of here, you'll be safe. I promise."

There was no reaction and Twon simply moved towards the lumpy, iron bed, stiffly sitting down. Linger for a moment, Rex glanced at him, then steeled his posture and slipped out the door.

Luckily, no one was there; the owner of the footsteps seemed to have vanished. He needed to find something to bring back to Providence as well as a way out. Hopefully, he wouldn't get caught in the process.

…

A dark figure, clothed in a black full body suit approached a small man who was humming while holding a pair of garden sheers. The small man snipped, and paused, snipping again. He was in front of what appeared to be a bonsai tree, but the branches were twisted in grotesque shapes that reminded one of a screaming, tortured soul.

"Sir, there is an intruder on the premises."

"Oh, we have some guests? Who could it be?"

"The boy, sir. Providence's secret weapon."

The sheers closed on a thick branch with a sharp snap, letting a section of the tree collapse. The man didn't seem to notice, and he spun around, the sheers held in his hand like a weapon. His glasses gleamed and he gasped.

"Rex?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh dear, oh dear!" He dropped the tool down on the desk in front of him and tugged on his pristine white lab coat. "R-Rex? Here! But, I'm not ready! I have to prepare snacks and lodging!"

"He is heading for the file room, sir."

"Oh, good, good. Wonderful! Let him play for a while, then bring him to the parlor. Would you be a dear and fetch my tie? The red one will do."

The black clothed man stiffly approached and picked up a crimson tie from the desk, handing it to the small man, who put it on with a flourish of his hands.

"Yes, perfect, perfect! I do hope Rex will like it, do you think he will?" He let out a high pitched giggle and bounced out the door, tugging on his coat once more. "Rex, I'm just dying to meet you!"

…

"Jackpot!" Rex grinned to himself as he opened a file cabinet drawer. After searching through various rooms with no luck, he finally chanced upon this one. It was full of filing cabinets and Rex knew from spending time with Holiday that filing cabinets held a wealth of information.

He fanned out the files, which were all numbered, and chose one at random, skimming through the contents.

"232?" He was holding he file of an experiment; the picture of a child stared sullenly back at him. Where the name was supposed to be was only a number. 232. He slipped it back into place and pulled out another one. It was the same thing. No name, just a number. All the pictures in the multiple files showed children, some heavily disfigured or injured.

225, 218, 210…

He glanced inside the 210 file and saw Twon staring back at him. Twon-oh. Two one oh. 210. Rex stared dumbly at the file, reading the case reports. Line after line of failures and nanite modification results. He paused at a small entry on the last page.

Experiment 210, stage 4 of nanite reconstruction. Limb cut off : arm. Subject felt massive amounts of pain, but successfully managed to survive the regrowth process. Evo form not activated. Expected life span : 1 year. Next test : one week.

Following that were pictures of the experiment and Rex gagged. The sicko really did cut off Twon's arm, then strapped him to a table. With shaking hands, he closed the file and opened the next one.

209\. The girl looked blankly back at him from the first age. He narrowed his eyes and steeled himself, skimming through the entries. At the end, the final entry only held one word. Deceased.

What did this mean? Did providence fake the girl's death so that this organization wouldn't look for her? But according to the file on this mission, they didn't even know if this place existed for sure.

A hiss interrupted his concentration and Rex spun around, dropping the folder. A blunt object smashed into his skull and Rex saw stars appear. The shadowy figure went in for the second hit but Rex rolled to the left and built his smack hands.

Well, he tried to build his smack hands, forgetting his nanites weren't responding. The figure put something to Rex's mouth and he felt his vision fading, until there was only cold blackness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Yada Yada Yada... so on so forth.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, but if you don't know that by now, have you even been reading this?

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters for the previous chapter…

 **YellowAngela -** Haha, I did try to make the situation sound dire, I was worried that it sounded a bit flat.

 **P –** Again, I LOVE spring break! Sorry for ending on so many cliffhangers, but they _are_ good places to end the chapter.

 **Guest** – Thanks! When coming up with Kager, I tried to make him super disgusting and someone who would naturally repulse people. Hope it worked.

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 16**

"Wakey wakey!" An annoying sing songy voice filtered through Rex's consciousness. He twisted his head and mumbled incoherently. "Hmm, still not up? Maybe this will help." A shock of electricity ran through his body.

"Arragh!" Rex's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He tried sitting up, but strangely couldn't move. Lifting his head as far as it would go; he looked down at his body and saw metal restraints strapping him down to a medical bed. Thrashing around, the frigid metal bit into his skin and he stilled. They weren't going to budge any time soon.

"You don't know how excited I am to meet you!" A small man shot into view, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. He looked nothing like his old photo; clean shaven with sunken in, glittering eyes and a wolfish grin. "My name is Kager Hoshitaki. Please, call me Kager." He stretched out a finger and trailed it down Rex's arm.

Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, Rex grit his teeth and tried to build something, anything would do, but nothing happened.

"Nuh uh uh, bad Rex. You won't be able to communicate with your nanites, I put them to sleep." He wagged a finger at Rex like he was scolding a naughty puppy, tutting softly.

"Let me go you sicko! What do you want with me?!"

"Why, don't you know what a treasure you are? Rex, you are a living example of what I want to achieve, I'm your biggest fan! I even have all your fights taped on video!"

Rex grimaced and narrowed his eyes as Kager sashayed away.

"If you're my " _fan_ ", then let me out of here."

"Oh no, no, no… I can't do that, the fun's only started!" Kager grabbed a gleaming scalpel off a nearby table and hummed as he approached Rex.

"Now, hold still. This will hurt a lot."

Before the cold, keen metal edge could touch Rex's skin, a metallic protrusion shot out and knocked away the knife.

"Hmm, how simply interesting! Even deactivated, it seems your nanites have a built in safety mechanism." Kager reached over and slowly twisted a dial.

"Aarrgh!" A pained scream tore through Rex's throat as another electric current ran through him. Kager twisted the dial back and the shock stopped, leaving Rex breathing heavily through his teeth while black spots danced in the edges of his vision.

"But electricity has no reaction, or at least in short doses it doesn't… "Kager let out an excited squeal. "Oh Rex, you don't know how happy this makes me!" Rex ground his teeth together and glared at Kager, who saw his look and sighed. "Now, now. Don't be like that. Just think of it as for the good of the world! With your help, I'll perfect the nanites and my name will be known throughout the world!" His face turned dark and Kager chewed on the corner of his lip, muttering. "No one will ever ridicule me again, I'll show them…"

His face tightened and he spun around, clapping his hands together with a sharp crack.

"Let's continue, so much to do, so little time." He again approached with a scalpel and again, it was knocked aside before it could harm Rex.

"You, you're crazy!" Rex tried straining to build something again, clenching and unclenching his fist. He had felt a short connect to his nanites a moment before, but it was gone now. Maybe…

Kager sent another bout of voltage and Rex grunted. There it was again, he could feel his nanites waiting. It must be the electricity connecting him to the system, overriding whatever was jamming his nanites.

The electricity faded and Rex squeezed his eyes shut. Just once more. One more shock and he could blow out the whole system – if he didn't pass out first.

"What, no screams of agony? Ever the hero, aren't you. Experiment 209 had good reason to give her life for you."

Rex's eyes shot open and he glared at Kager. 209 - The girl. What did he mean by "give her life?" Kager glanced over at Rex and a wide grin grew on his face.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? Yes, it did seem like you weren't conscious at the time. A pity, it was truly a touching moment. But don't worry, I have it taped!" Kager hummed his way over to a computer and made a few clicks, a large screen flickering to life. Rex saw himself, battling the blue mechanic evo.

"Luckily, I was testing my new dragonfly camera. Look at that movie quality footage, you looking so noble and all, trying to defeat Experiment 437. He was supposed to be searching for 209, but it seems I got something much better out it."

Rex ignored his inane chatter, watching warily. The footage was nearing the end of what he could remember. He watched himself try to cure the evo, then when things went wrong and Six tried to stab the evo, his breath froze. The girl came into view, handed Six something and somehow freed Rex. Six and Holiday had made no mention of this.

A knot formed in the pit of his stomach and he clenched his fist as the girl morphed into an eve.

No…

She battled and won.

No.

She lost control and he saw Six approach her.

No!

The blades plunged down and Rex fell limply back, unaware of the red marks on his arms, rubbed raw from the restraints. The girl disintegrated and the screen went black.

"Oh poor, poor Rex. From your expression, I'd assume that they didn't tell you about this… your "guardians." How's dear old Rebecca Holiday; still uptight as ever? Ooo, and the elusive green ninja. Funny really, they don't seem to be guarding you all that well." Kager walked back over to where Rex was and reached for the electricity dial. "Don't worry, it may not seem pleasant, the experiments, but I will never lie to you. Ever."

Rex shook out of his stupor, shoving the past few minutes to the back of his mind. Escape first, everything else later. He stiffened, his muscles flexing, anticipating the shock that came along with the return of his nanite control.

Now.

Building his smack hands, he ripped apart the metal restraints that bound him and they screeched at the abuse, but yielded. Kager's eyes widened and he tried, frantically to turn back the dial, but Rex slammed a hand into the nearest control panel, blowing up several of the generators. A cloud of black smoke billowed up and through the room.

"No!" Kager coughed, flapping a hand in front of his face and lunged at Rex, who stepped aside and built his BFS. He swung at Kager, teeth clenched, destroying several computers and monitors in the process.

"Stop that!" Kager backed away from Rex's advancing figure. His foot caught on the back of is white lab coat and he fell onto his butt. He continued skooching away, carefully combed back hair in disarray and glasses askew. "N-now Rex, let's be reasonable here."

"Rargh!" Rex swung the sword and Kager squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut.

The floor suddenly started shaking and a red light flashed on and off, causing Rex to miss.

"What the- " He fell forward, blade landing inches away from Kager's chest, but Kager hardly noticed, staggering up and scrambling towards a series of panels.

"No, no, nonono!" Fingers flying, he attempted to type in various commands, but there was no change. Rex unbuilt his weapon and grabbed the back of Kager's collar, spinning him roughly around.

"What's going on?! Answer me!"

Kager simply shook his head, muttering something intelligible over and over again. Rex shook him, causing the man's glasses to clatter to the floor. Kager's eyes finally focused on Rex.

"You… you destroyed the generators."

" _You_ were zapping me with electricity!"

Kager sagged. "He's out. He's free. We're all going to die."

Rex let go. "Who's free?"

There was a horrid screeching and Kager stood up, all signs of flamboyancy gone.

"I have to stop him before he gets out. My… greatest success, he was the closest I ever came to perfecting the nanites control… "Kager looked wistfully at Rex, but turned around and typed in one more command. There was an explosion and the whole structure began shaking.

"What did you do?!" Rex struggled to balance himself, arms flailing.

Kager supported himself on the panel and giggled madly.

"I can't let him escae. I won't let anyone get a hold of my research. I've activated the building's self-destruct sequence and wiped the computers." He let out a bark of laughter. "No one can have it. No one!"

Rex shook his head. "There are kids here, that would kill them!"

"They're just experiments, abandoned rejects I picked up off the streets. No one wanted them so I took them." Kager let out a huff of air, wheezing slightly. "They're all probably dead now that he's out. I haven't fed him in weeks."

The room trembled again and a chunk of ceiling smashed in between them. Rex leapt away and looked back. Kager was nowhere to be seen. More pieces began raining down and Rex was forced to retreat into the hallway behind him to avoid getting crushed. About to head for the hatchway, Twon's face flashed in his mind.

210\. If he could only save one, he would fulfil his promise. The Rex Ride formed under him and he raced off towards the increasingly loud roaring.

 **Lol, these chapters are getting increasingly darker and darker;** _ **Like my souuuuullllll.**_ **Hahaha, jk, jk. But they really do seem to get more depressing as time goes by. Please vote! Poll is on my profile. Cheers! P^P)b~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Ect.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, but if you don't know that by now, have you even been reading this?

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters for the previous chapter…

 **YellowAngela -** Glad you think so!

 **P –** _*awkward shrug_ * what can I say? (:P) Also, glad you like the idea. I got it from episode, Promises, Promises.

 **Youwillneverknow** – That sounds like a great idea for a made up season four, since it seems like it will take much more than one chapter or two to tell out the idea fully. I would love to read it if you do write it because it sounds interesting. You should make an account, it isn't that hard and I can vouch that this is a very safe site.

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 17**

"Six!" Holiday's hand flew up to her communicator.

"Send the coordinates to my jump jet." There were no questions needed, they both had been frantically searching for Rex, and Holiday had finally tracked his bio signal. Strangely, the locator they had put in him was still working; his nanites usually unbuilt them by now. The signal was weak, but it caught and they now had Rex's location.

"Hang in there, Rex." Holiday stared at the screen frowning. His levels were at a 53 percent negative spike. Wherever he was, he was in bad condition and probably in an even worse situation.

…

"Twon!" Rex smashed through the door, the metal bending out of shape and popping out of its frame. He had passed by crumbled walls and moaning scientists lying on the floor, avoiding the sight of small limbs, limply crushed under rubble. The ceiling cracked, threatening to fall at the slightest movement. What could have caused this amount of damage in the two minutes that had passed?

As the door fell away, Rex squinted into the darkness; barely illuminated by the light from the hallway. He furrowed his brow.

"Twon?... You okay there?"

Only silence greeted his ears. Rex slowly reached in and groped around for the light switch. There was a strange, wet crunching noise and Rex felt the muscles in his stomach clench.

His finger felt the cold, smooth plastic and flipped the protruding knob up.

While his eyes adjusted to the brightness, there was a slight confusion. The wall had moved until it was two feet away from the door; no wonder the hallway light hadn't illuminated anything. But where was Twon? Stretching out his arm, he tapped the wall, leaping back wildly when it shifted under his fingers.

The "wall" slowly turned and faced him, revealing a gaping hole in the real wall. A pair of glowing yellow eyes blinked, black goo dripping from an open mouth. An arm stuck out from between its moving lips and with a small toss of its head, the monster slurped down the limb.

"No!" Rex built his BFS and swung, destroying the walls and ceiling in his path, before finally connecting with the monster's bumpy head.

Rex's arm was thrown back with a clang, the blade shattering. The monster shook its head. Opening it's moist mouth, it let out a roar, the black good splattering onto Rex's arm.

"Gah, gross!" About to rub at the gunk, it started to sizzle. "Ah! Hot, hot hot!" Holes started appearing on his jacket sleeve and he jumped up and down, jerking it off and throwing it aside, the corrosive spit eating away at the material.

Wide eyed, Rex looked at his jacket, then back to the monster. Snorting, it gave no warning and charged. Rex, barely dove away into the room in time. He let out a grunt as the attack smashed into his legs, sending him spinning off balance. It tore through the wall as if tearing through cardboard, chunks of debris flying everywhere.

Rolling to his feet, Rex crouched on the floor. The evo slowly turned around and gurgled. He shuffled back but his progress was stopped when he bumped into something. Swiveling around, Rex gasped.

"Twon! You're okay!" Rex turned to look at the monster, and then narrowed his eyes, making a decision. "Here, take my hand. We're getting out of here."

Twon shook his head and gazed blankly at the approaching evo.

"There is nowhere to run. There is only this cage or the end."

"Hey!" Rex tackled the motionless boy away as the evo charged forward again. "Está loco? You have to move!"

Twon stared at him and Rex shivered. It was like looking into a doll's eyes; cold and glassy, devoid of any will to live. His lips parted slightly and a single trail of water wet his cheek.

"Please, I do not want to hurt anymore."

The evo bellowed and Rex grabbed Twon around the waist, building his boogie pack. He launched the cables, sending them spinning around the bulbous white body of the monster, and flew off out the broken wall through the hallways, twisting and turning to avoid chunks of fallen debris.

Twon hung limply in his arms. Rex readjusted his grip and continued on, scanning the ceiling and walls for an exit of a hole, anything so they could escape.

Another boom and the walls shook, various debris flying through the air as Rex continued on. The roars added with the twists and turns of the identical looking hallways were definitely not helping. With all the noise, he almost didn't notice the familiar beeping that sounded in his ear. Rex's free hand flew up to his ear piece.

"Hello?! I need a little help here!"

The com crackled to life, Six's voice coming through the speaker.

"Rex, we've locked on to your location and are on the way."

He would have sagged in relief if not for the fact that he was still trying to escape with a kid in his arms.

"Yeah, could you hurry up with that?"

There was still no sign of any breach to the surface. Rex swerved to the right as a large forelimb smashed through the wall to his left. Another voice interrupted the stream of Providence chatter that had flooded his earpiece.

"Rex, what were you thinking?!" Holiday's voice was terse, but the concern was obvious in her tone. Rex took in a large breath and hefted Twon up higher in his arms while making a sharp turn left to avoid a sudden mini explosion. He grimaced.

"Not exactly a great time doc."

Six cut in. "ETA is 5 minutes."

"I'll try to hold out but there's a really nasty evo here, Six, I don't think I can take it down."

"Then get out of there now."

"I'm trying!"

Rex pulled up short as he was faced with a dead end. A faint crunching was coming closer and closer. He wildly looked at the wall and approaching evo, then narrowed his brow.

"Fine, if there's no door, I'll just make one myself!"

Rex unbuilt his wings and set Twon on the ground, building his Smack Hands and turning them into the Combat Drill mode. Holding it up to the ceiling, sparks flew as the rotating drill slowly carved a hole through the metal and dirt above. It was a race to see what was faster, the evo or his escaping skills.

There was a crash and the slobbering, hulking beast skidded into view. Well, looks like the evo was obviously the winner.

Only halfway done excavating out a hole, Rex quickly switched to his Punk Buster and grabbed Twon with one arm. Lifting the other, he raised it like a shield above his head and tossed a grim grin at the approaching menace.

"See ya sucker!'" Rex bent down and pushed off the ground, small craters forming in the ground underneath his feet. Colliding with the half-finished hole, concrete ceiling met with 4000 horse power and caved to the pressure. Rex burst out of the lab and into the open area.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Ect.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, but if you don't know that by now, it's too late.

 **Note:** In reply to the lovely commenters from the previous chapter…

 **YellowAngela -** Sorry for the shortness, I had to chunk up the remaining chapters so that it would fit and that's sort of how it ended up.(:P)

 **P –** Thank you, and I hope to do so!

 **Guest –** Yeah! Thanks for the cheer! P^P)b~

* * *

 **Generator Rex : Loss – Part 18**

The night's silence was interrupted by a crash as Rex jumped through the ceiling and into the air, sharp shards of concrete cutting into his arms. The ground shook again as either an explosion went off or the evo had head-butted a wall in place of Rex. The emptiness and serene surroundings showed no sign of the chaos that he had just escaped from. Glancing around, Rex frowned; Providence was nowhere to be seen.

Setting Twon down, Rex's hand went to his earpiece.

"How about now?"

"ETA is 3."

Rex squinted, but the inky blackness swallowed any sign of the ships arrival. He rested his palms on his knees, chest heaving, and looked down into the hole he had just created.

A black pit greeted his eyes and he jerked his head back, narrowly missing the liquid projectile the evo launched his way.

"Woah!" The ground shook and there was a roar from below his feet. The evo rammed into the wall again. Rex quirked an eyebrow as the evo repeated struck the walls like a wild beast. What was it doing? The edges of the hole started to crumble inwards and chunks started to fall, jarred by the shaking of the walls.

It was trying to get out.

"Oh no you don't!" Rex clenched his fists then took a deep breath. This evo could not escape at any cost. There would be carnage if it was let loose. It was a deceptively easy choice that spoke nothing of the consequences; he had to go back in.

Building his Blast Caster, Rex turned to Twon. "Stay here, okay? I'll be right back…"Hopefully.

Not waiting for the boy's response, he leapt down the hole.

"Over here you big, fat, ugly –"As Rex yelled out all the insults he could conjure, he lashed out an arm, the whip coiling around the evo's midsection. It paused and Rex jerked his arm back, sending a charge through.

However, at that moment, the monster charged forward in the opposite direction to hit the wall again, seemingly unaffected by the barrage of electricity. Rex felt an unnatural pressure on his joint and with a sickening pop, pain flared throughout his elbow and shoulder.

"Arrgh!" Stumbling backwards, Rex tried to move his arm but it hung there limply, unresponsive. A white mass barged into him and Rex hit the opposite wall.

It was like getting smacked with a wrecking ball and Rex groaned, sliding to the floor. His breath came in even shorter gasps - one of his ribs was probably cracked - yet he clambered up to his feet and grit his teeth.

"Rex, we're here. Where are you?" Six's voice spoke into Rex's ear, but he could barely hear. He could barely even stand, but this evo was not getting past him.

"I _said_ , over here!" Rex kicked a stone from the floor and it smacked the evo's fleshy side. It laboriously swiveled around and faced Rex, drooling small puddles of black acid.

"Rex, wherever you are, get out now!" Holiday saw his adrenalin was up, but he wasn't thinking coherently and was running on an empty tank. Most men would have fallen in his place, but he stood on.

"Sorry Doc… No can do." Weakly, Rex raised his remaining functional arm. "I'm going to try and cure it."

"What, Rex?! No! Are you facing one of Kager's evos? If you try, you might not survive!"

"I can't let it get out. People… even more people will die, Doc." He mustered up a grin even though Holiday couldn't see him. "You know me, I never listen to orders."

The evo tilted its head, warily gazing at Rex's outstretched hand. He narrowed his eyes. "Come on! It just you, and me big guy, right here you overgrown albino toad!"

With a gurgle, the evo's legs twitched and it appeared in front of Rex who slammed his hand into its forehead, deaf to Holiday's and Six's voices. They both froze and, like before, a blue glow spread from Rex's arm with a countering red glow from the evo.

Holiday griped the edge of her desk, cold metal biting into the skin of her palm, staring at Rex's bios on the screen of her monitor. Again, not again! What had any of them done to deserve this?

The red glow invaded the blue and unlike the last time, there was no one to stop it. Slowly, it made its way to his hand and up his arm like a parasitic vine. Rex's eyes, which were shut in concentration, slowly opened and revealed a red tinge. He groaned, and the light faded as he slumped to the ground, not moving, not breathing.

Holiday's heart seemed to drop along with Rex's readings. Never had she thought this day would come. A crackling came from her ear piece.

"Holiday, what's going on?"

"S-Six, he- Rex, He's-!" She choked, unable to speak the word, as if that would make the information in front of her eyes a reality.

Rex lay on the cold concrete ground with the evo hovering over him. With a shake of its head, it gurgled softly then separated its jaws into a gaping pit of black and scooped the limp figure up into its mouth, the acidic black goo eating away at his clothes and skin. The evo tilted its head up to swallow then gagged. Something was wrong.

The evo's white, bumpy body seemed to boil and it screeched trying to dislodge the body stuck in its throat, but to no avail. Its skin bulged, and a red light spread from its throat to the rest of its body. As it spread, the color changed from red to blue, and with a final scream, it exploded.

Six threw out his hands to steady his body as the ground shook. He was about to communicate to the rest of the agents when the ground seemed to erupt underneath him, various areas collapsing into the earth. He leapt away and landed on a stable patch watching as, seemingly out of nowhere, chunks of grey and white concrete, studded with wires, revealed itself in the rubble. After that huge eruption, the quiet that swept in was unsettling. He looked around the area then pressed a button on his communicator.

"Have the agents scan the area. I want everything of importance to be found and brought back to Providence for inspection." Six scowled and grit his teeth, remembering Holiday's outburst. "But first, find Rex and bring him back to the jet. I want an emergency medic bay on standby."

. . .

"Sir, I think we found him!"

Thirty minutes later, there was a shout from one of the grunts and Six dashed towards his location. Several agents were lifting large blocks of rubble away and shining a light through the cracks. He skidded to a stop and whipped out his blades, cutting the piece of concrete they were trying to move cleanly in half.

There lay a familiar figure, face down with tattered clothing and bloody burns all over his skin. Sucking in a subconscious breath at the sight of the battered teen, Six's fingers curled into a fist and he glanced around. Where was the monster that had done this? He was just itching to land a couple of good stabs and hits on the creature, something to relieve the acidic anger that boiled in the pit of his stomach.

"Sir?"

Six turned his glare onto the agent who had interrupted his train-wreck of a thought and the agent squeaked, stepping back. Even with the sunglasses on, the intensity of Six's death stare could still be felt.

"What."

"W-well, shouldn't we get him to the medic bay? He's going to die soon if we don't administer treatment…"

Six leapt to Rex's still figure on the ground and put his ear to Rex's face. It was faint, but a breath rasped in and out of his mouth. Letting out a lungful of air he didn't know he was holding, Six removed his jacket and wrapped it around Rex's body so as not to touch the weeping wounds.

At the movement, Rex let out a groan and his eyelids twitched before finally cracking open.

"Six…? The evo… where…?"

Six glanced around at the fine powder dusting the ground and looked back up.

"Don't worry about it, it's been neutralized."

"…Twon? Is he… here?"

"…Twon? There was no one at this site when we arrived."

"Nothing… It's nothing. Six… I-I just want to go home…"

"We will. Soon. Let's get you back to headquarters."

Rex's eyes shut and Six beeped Holiday, who looked up warily at the interruption, her eyes rimmed with red.

"Holiday, I'm coming back. Prep the medical bay."

"Why?"

"We're coming back. He's alive. Rex is still alive."

…

Rex woke up to see a white ceiling and dimmed lights. He turned his head and a small grunt escaped his mouth at the pain that flared throughout his body. Holiday was sitting with her back to him at one of her desks; her head nodding as she lightly dozed. He tried to get up without alerting her, but he nudged something off the bed and it clattered to the floor. Her head jerked up and she spun around, chair scraping against the floor in her haste.

"Rex…! How are you feeling?" Immediately, Holiday began running tests and reading information off the monitors. He grimaced.

"Like I've been run over by a steamroller and tossed into a volcano."

The corner of her mouth quirked up for a second and she stooped down to pick up the object he had knocked onto the floor.

"Here. I've never been happier at an equipment malfunction. I- we thought we had lost you for a second there." Holiday had seen the monitor that had been sending in Rex's bios and wasn't surprised that it had stopped working, cutting off all flow of information. "That must have been some fight." She handed him his goggles and gently helped him sit up as he took them. Then she took a deep breath and looked at Rex.

"Rex, I need to tell you something. I- I wanted to tell you, before but… I know this isn't the best time but I think I shouldn't put it off any longer. I-"

"I know she's gone, Doc."

"Yes she's… you- what?"

Rex exhaled and leaned gingerly back against the wall behind him. He regarded the ceiling in resigned reproach, as if all the answers to the world's miseries lay there, hidden in the lines of the panels.

"Kager… showed me."

Holiday took another breath and let it out.

"Rex, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to find out like that."

He looked at her and then looked away.

"I get why you did it, but I'm not a kid anymore. Don't… I don't want you to lie to me like that ever again. Not you Doc."

"I won't, I'm- I'm sorry. I thought it was for the best…"

Rex struggled to get up and she reached out to help him but he jerked away and she slowly retracted her hand, letting it fall to her side. He stared at the door.

"Sorry, I just want to be alone right now." With that parting remark, he staggered out of the room and Holiday heavily sat down, putting her head in her hands. Yep, it hurt a lot more than she thought it would, but Rex was probably in more pain than she was. She deserved this.

Rex walked through the hallways, glad that they were devoid of people for once. He made his way up a familiar route and climbed up onto the roof, shutting the door behind him. For a while, he stared at the open blue sky, so contradictory to how he was feeling inside then sat down at the edge of the roof, remembering the last time he had been there with a small figure seated next to him, looking at him as if he was the best person in the whole world.

He couldn't even protect such a small girl who held so much trust in him, who he had sworn to protect from the horrors in her past. It was only now, after seeing the facility that he realized how powerless he really was. All those children, dead. Gone.

A while passed and the door behind him swung open, footsteps clicking against the floor of the concrete to join him in his solitude. Rex didn't turn to acknowledge the green clad figure that stood next to him.

Six silently stared at the sky as well before opening his mouth.

"Did Holiday tell you?"

"No. Kager beat her to it."

There was a long silence before Six reached into his coat jacket and pulled out a well worn object.

"I have no right to say this, but I think she would have wanted you to have this." Six laid down the sketch book next to Rex and turned, walking away. Halfway to the door, he paused. "Rex, don't beat yourself up to much over this. You're not a god, you can't save everyone. There will always be casualties in war, and you can't prevent that." He left and Rex continued to gaze at the fluffy clouds that crawled across the sky.

It wasn't until an hour later that he picked up the sketch book, curious despite the pain that racked his heart.

He flipped through the pages slowly, absorbing each image as it appeared; each carefully crafted line, each image she had chosen to embed in her heart. A drop splattered onto a page, and Rex roughly wiped at his eyes, looking up at the sky again. Her message was conveyed in every page, even the dark ones of the cruel experiments, especially in the ones of him.

Thank you. Her heartfelt thanks was shown in every page. "Thank you for rescuing me from the dark. Thank you for letting me laugh. Thank you, even if it was just for a short time, for being my family. Thank you, Rex. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_."

How could a girl, who had suffered so much, been able to smile and care and not been warped by her hellish environment? Rex closed his eyes and saw her grin, her laugh, and a million other moments that he had shared with the little sister he never had.

His eyes opened after a time and they shone with new resolve. He wouldn't disgrace her memory by moping and regretting, but would look forward, to the future. Yes, he couldn't save everyone, but he would save as many as he could, and he would smile while doing so. Maybe, maybe then she would look down, wherever she was, and see him smiling and be happy. It was what he owed her, to be happy.

There was still so much to face for tomorrow, and the pain that came with the memory of the past many days would not fade for a long time, perhaps it never would, but for now, he gazed at the endless blue sky and said goodbye to the little girl with the courage to keep standing up no matter what.

* * *

 **\\(QAQ)/Aaaaaand, that's a wrap! Wow, this is my first ever extended piece that I've finished, and I hope to have many more in the future. This turned from something cute and fluffy, to something dark and sad pretty quickly, but I hope I left some sort of hopeful message with you all. Thank you to all past and future readers, and especially YellowAngela for providing me support as I wrote this. Wow, I've been working on this for so long, I'm kind of sad to see it end… but stay tuned for my next Generator Rex Fanfic! (Which will not come to light for the next month probably because of an extended school project... ) Please vote, and feedback would be apreciated. Cheers ~ (P^P)b**


End file.
